The Hunter
by zluvyxs
Summary: Apa yang akan Sehun lakukan ketika manusia mulai mengalami malapetaka akibat makhluk mitos yang dulu sering ia bayangkan wujud aslinya? - ( HUNKAI / SEKAI - Chanbaek )- Yaoi/BoysLove - Gak suka gausah baca.
1. Prolog

6 September 2017

Namaku Oh Sehun, aku adalah siswa tingkat 2 di Seoul Senior High School. Aku bukan lah anak dari keluarga kaya, bahkan terkesan biasa saja. Ibuku sudah pergi meninggalkan kami sejak aku menginjak usia 1 tahun, aku tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya.

Sedangkan ayahku adalah karyawan biasa disebuah perusahaan yang tidak aku ketahui.

Aku sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan dunia fantasi, terutama Vampir, mungkin hingga saat ini aku termasuk orang yang masih normal yang hanya menyukai Vampir dari cerita dan film tentang mereka. Bisa dibilang aku ini bukan maniak hanya mengagumi dan mungkin penasaran seperti apa wujud aslinya. Kalian tahu sendiri bukan, kalau film adalah rekayasa. Pasti wujud vampir di film tersebut juga hanya rekayasa semata.

Saat ini aku berada di kelas.

Beruntung sekali satu jam mata pelajaran hari ini sedang kosong karena guru nya tidak dapat hadir.

Aku memiliki seorang teman di kelasku yang mempunyai kelebihan untuk melihat hal-hal yang tidak bisa kami -manusia biasa- lihat. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga sedikit bisa melihat masa depan. Do Kyung Soo namanya.

Aku menghampiri meja Kyungsoo dan mendudukkan diriku di sebelahnya. Sejak kelas satu Kyungsoo memang selalu duduk sendiri, itu karena ia seorang indigo.

Mereka (orang yang wali kelasku minta untuk duduk dengan Kyungsoo) beralasan takut melihat hantu, padahal dengan duduk bersama anak indigo tidak membuatmu bisa melihat hantu. Hanya saja mereka menjauhi Kyungsoo, karena menurut mereka Kyungsoo adalah murid yang sangat aneh karena beberapa kali Kyungsoo terlihat ketakutan atau berbicara sendiri dan semacamnya.

Aku bertanya bagaimana rupa hantu yang pernah ia lihat, apakah sama seperti di film?

Bukannya mendapat jawaban yang, kini Kyungsoo justru hanya terdiam sambil menatapku lekat-lekat.

Kemudian yang kulihat selanjutnya adalah Kyungsoo yang terlihat seperti akan memuntakan isi perutnya.

Jika sudah seperti ini, Kyungsoo pasti melihat sesuatu.

Aku memijat tengkuknya sambil berharap itu akan mengurangi rasa mualnya.

Kyungsoo pasti melihat apa yang akan terjadi padaku di masa depan, aku jadi takut sekaligus penasaran apa yang ia lihat tentangku?

Jika ia melihat hantu, Kyungsoo hanya akan memasang ekspresi terkejut, berbeda jika ia mencoba melihat peristiwa yang akan datang. Dia pasti akan mengalami hal ini, mual pada perutnya.

Kyungsoo memposisikan duduknya seperti semula dan menatap padaku.

Aku jadi agak sedih melihat wajahnya seperti itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau seperti itu? Apa kau melihat sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab, ekspresinya menegang ketika mengingat apa yang ia lihat barusan.

Sial, aku jadi takut begitu melihat respon Kyungsoo seperti itu, otakku mulai memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Sehun, siapa nama hyungmu?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, apa yang Kyungsoo bicarakan?

Aku menggeleng, "Kyungsoo, kau tahu kan kalau aku adalah anak tunggal"

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia terlihat sedang berpikir dengan wajah keheranan.

"Lalu apa pekerjaan ayahmu?"

Kali ini aku yang terdiam, aku tidak tahu pekerjaan ayahku.

Aku bukan lah anak pembangkang yang akan 'tidak perduli' apa kegiatan ayahnya.

Hanya saja ayahku tidak pernah bercerita mengenai pekerjaannya, dimana ia bekerja dan apa posisinya di tempat ia kerja tersebut dan dalam sektor apa tempatnya bekerja itu.

Hahaha... jangankan bercerita, bicara denganku pun sepertinya sangat berat untuk ayah.

Sepertinya ayah membenciku karena ibu meninggalkan kami, hingga ayah merawatku sendirian.

Pernah aku bertanya apa pekerjannya, ayah hanya menjawab bahwa ia bekerja sebagai karyawan swasta disuatu perusahaan. Saat aku bertanya perusahaan apa dan berfokus dibidang apa ia terlihat ingin mengatakannya tapi ayah tidak mengatakannya.

Aku pernah mencoba membuntutinya tetapi gagal dan ayah memerahiku karena aku membolos sekolah dan memilih untuk menguntitnya.

Bahkan aku hampir dipukuli ayah.

Aku menggeleng pada Kyungsoo yang yang sedari tadi menunggu jawabanku.

Aku mendengar helaan nafas Kyungsoo.

"Dengar Sehun, secepat mungkin kau harus pindah dari kota ini. Aku tidak tahu secara jelas apa yang kulihat tadi, hanya saja sepertinya akan ada nasib buruk yang menimpamu..."

"Tidak... Tidak hanya kau, tapi kita semua"

Aku terus mendengarkan Kyungsoo tapi aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari ucapannya.

"Kyungsoo, aku tidak mengerti"

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti sekarang Sehun, yang harus kau lakukan adalah pergi dari kota ini sebelum pertengahan bulan ini"

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus pindah?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi aku merasakan firasat buruk yang akan menimpa umat manusia di masa depan, dan sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau harus mendekatkan dirimu dengan ayahmu ubahlah dia agar ia mau terbuka denganmu sebelum kau menyesal. Aku tidak tahu apa hubungan ini semua tapi dalam pengelihatanku terdapat wajah ayahmu, hun"

"Kau tidak bercanda kan? Apa nanti kita akan menghadapi kiamat?" tanyaku tidak percaya dan mencoba untuk melucu.

Kyungsoo memandangku penuh arti menandakan bahwa ia sedang tidak bercanda.

"Hah... Baiklah, tapi jika tidak terjadi apapun aku akan kembali ke kota ini dan memukulmu" kataku dengan maksud bercanda.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, 'Ya Sehun, kau boleh memukulku sepuasmu, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tewas tanpa mencoba untuk _mengubahnya_.' batin Kyungsoo.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang harus aku sampaikan padamu..."

TBC

balik dengan mendiscontinued My Math Teacher dan bawa ff fantasy. maafkan

semoga suka ya ini gua buat berdasarkan mimpi gua pada tanggal 6-6-2017.

sebenernya dalem mimpi itu hantu bukan vampir tapi karena mulai lupa jalan cerita (namanya mimpi pasti bakal pudar) jadi gua ganti ke vampir.

ini prolog btw jangan lupa lupa review ya~ see you on the 1st chapter!


	2. Chess Guard

8 September 2017

Aku membuka mataku saat kurasakan cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela dan mengusik tidur indahku.

Aku melirik pada jam di dinding yang menunjukkan angka 9. Ku putuskan untuk beranjak dari kasur dan membuka jendela kamarku dan menghirup udara segar dipagi hari.

Hari libur memang hari yang paling membahagiakan beruntung sekali hari Sabtu dan Minggu sekolahku libur. Sehingga aku bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh dan otakku yang kelelahan belajar sampai setengah hari agar bisa masuk universitas favorit.

Kupandangi perumahan di hadapanku, begitu indah dan menenangkan. Apakah aku harus benar-benar meninggalkan kota ini, kota dimana aku di besarkan? padahal aku tidak membenci kota ini.

Aku jadi teringat ucapan Kyungsoo kemarin... ucapan yang membuatku yakin bahwa Kyungsoo tidak sedang bercanda memintaku pergi dari sini.

'Ada satu hal lagi yang harus aku sampaikan padamu...'

Kyungsoo memandangku dengan serius.

'Ada apa kyung?' tanyaku penasaran melihat betapa serius wajahnya hingga membuatku ingin tertawa karena ekspresinya begitu lucu.

'Aku hanya ingin memberikan saran kemana kau harus pergi...'

'Benarkah?' tanyaku dan Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya.

'Pergilah ke Daejeon maka kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantumu dan mungkin kau juga akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang berharga untukmu'

'Kyung, aku masih tidak mengerti' ucapku.

'Pertama kau tiba-tiba memintaku untuk pergi dari kota ini, lalu kau menyarankan untuk pergi ke Daejeon dan nanti aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang yang belum tentu bisa aku temui jika aku tidak tahu identitasnya'

Aku langsung menyesal mengatakan itu semua ketika melihat air muka Kyungsoo yang kini berubah, ia terlihat sedih.

'Maaf...'

'Tidak apa Sehun, aku sudah melakukan tugasku untuk menyampaikan pesan dari dewa, kau boleh melakukannya jika tidak mau pun tak masalah' katanya sambil tersenyum kecut.

'A-aku akan melakukannya, Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa kau tidak meminta orang lain untuk pergi juga kalau memang kami akan menghadapi bahaya, tapi aku akan melakukannya.' kataku dengan tegas.

Kyungsoo menatapku dengan penuh haru, aku terkejut begitu melihat setetes airmata keluar dari matanya.

'Terima kasih Sehun, kau memang seharusnya melakukan itu, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada orang lain. Jika itu terjadi maka takdir akan kembali berubah dan itu akan sia-sia' jelasnya.

Jadi... ini semua bersangkutan dengan takdir? Takdir seperti apa?

Aku kembali tesadar dari lamunanku ketika indra pendengaranku menangkap suara gerbang yang dibuka. Itu adalah ayahku.

Ayahku memang selalu pulang pada pagi hari dimana semua orang mulai menjalani aktivitasnya dengan keadaan yang begitu berantakan.

Tapi hari sabtu kemarin ia tidak pulang, bahkan ia tidak mengabariku dengan menelepon ke rumah bibi Jung, tetangga kami.

Aku kasihan melihatnya dan ingin sekali aku meminta ia untuk berhenti bekerja dari tempat ia bekerja sekarang tapi aku pasti akan dimarahi olehnya.

Kalian tahu sendiri kan sekarang ini sangat sulit untuk mencari kerja jika tidak memiliki kelebihan apapun.

Aku menghembuskan nafas berat, aku sudah berjanji akan melakukan permintaan Kyungsoo tapi sebelumnya aku harus mengatakan ini pada ayah.

Aku harus mengatakan perihal kepindahanku ke Daejeon.

'yang terpenting aku harus mandi sekarang...' gumamku.

Disini lah aku sekarang berada di meja makan, setelah sebelumnya aku menyiapkan makan untuk kami ayah dan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku perlu bicara. Walaupun masakanku tidak seenak buatan bibi Jung tapi setidaknya aku bisa memasak untukku sendiri, mengingat tidak ada wanita yang mengurus kami.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan Sehun?"

Aku mendongak menatap ayah yang masih menyantap masakanku. Aku merindukan suara ayah, ini karena kami jarang bertemu dan ayah jarang mengajakku bicara.

"Aku... aku ingin pindah sekolah ayah..."

Perasaanku jadi agak takut ketika ayahku secara mendadak menghentikan kegiatan sarapannya.

Kini ia berbalik menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Ada apa? Apa kau berkelahi dengan teman-temanmu dan kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah?"

Aku kira... ayah akan marah, saat itu juga aku tertawa mendengar sikap perhatian yang belum pernah ia perlihatkan sebelumnya.

Ayah memandangiku dengan pandangan datar, "Aku tidak berkelahi ayah" kataku kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Hanya saja... aku hanya ingin pindah, mungkin aku sedikit bosan dengan sekolahku yang sekarang...?" kataku sedikit berbohong.

"Aku mengerti, tapi kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Daejeon" kataku dengan yakin

Kernyitan di dahi ayah terlihat, entah ini hanya perasaanku atau memang suasana ruangan ini agak sedikit menegangkan.

Ada jeda cukup panjang sebelum ia mengatakan keputusannya perihal kepergianku.

"Tidak, Sehun"

Aku menatap ayah dengan bingung "Kenapa ayah? kenapa tidak?"

Entah ayah sadar atau tidak ia menampakan gelagat dan ekspresi ketakutan, apakah ayah memiliki kenangan buru di Daejeon?

"Ayah tidak perduli Sehun, tapi kau tidak boleh pindah ke Daejeon, cari lah tempat lain" ujarnya bermaksud membujukku.

"Tapi ayah..."

PRAK

Ia meletakan sendoknya dengan kasar di meja, kulihat wajahnya mengeras tanda seseorang tengah marah.

Lalu dengan tergesa ia berjalan menuju kamar nya yang memang ada di lantai bawah.

Mengapa ia begitu marah?

Padahal sejak dulu aku tidak pernah meminta apapun darinya, dan sekarang aku hanya meminta untuk pindah sekolah tapi kenapa ia tidak mengizinkannya?

Menunduk lesu.

Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku pada Kyungsoo.

••=••=••=••=••=

Chess Guard dulunya adalah kelompok kecil yang dibentuk oleh Lee Soo Man yang bertugas untuk membantu kepolisian Korea dalam kasus yang tidak bisa ditangani kepolisian biasa 25 tahun yang lalu. Mereka bergerak tanpa perintah, karena tujuan mereka adalah membantu sesama manusia.

Anggotanya terdiri dari beberapa orang yang memiliki kemampuan luar biasa yang secara diam-diam mereka sembunyikan. Mengingat sekarang adalah zaman yang sangat modern tentunya mereka tidak akan percaya seperti apa kekuatan anggota Chess Guard jika mereka tahu yang sebenarnya.

Dengan adanya Chess Guard kepolisian sangat terbantu dalam menjalankan tugas mereka. Akhirnya banyak orang-orang yang bergabung untuk membantu.

Hingga saat ini Chess Guard telah membuat banyak unit yang tersebar hampir di seluruh negara.

Mereka merekrut anggota mereka sendiri tentunya anggota yang memiliki kemampuan lebih.

Chess adalah catur. Organisasi Chess Guard juga memiliki tingkatan layaknya catur. Mereka diukur berdasarkan seberapa besar kekuatan mereka yang artinya semakin tinggi status mereka maka semakin besar pula kekuatan mereka.

Pawn, Rook, Knight, Queen, Knight.

Pendiri Chess sendiri telah meninggal 17 tahun yang lalu dalam kasus besar yang saat ini tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menceritakannya. Itu adalah pukulan keras untuk anggota Chess.

Sejak dulu tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu siapa Queen mereka, bahkan setelah kematian King. Queen tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya.

Hingga saat ini Chess Guard belum menentukan siapa King mereka yang baru. Karena sejak terbentuknya Chess Guard mereka telah sepakat menentukan King dari dengan cara King terdahulu yang memberikan sebuah benda pada calon King selanjutnya.

Dan diantara anggota Chess yang sekarang, tak seorangpun yang mendapatkan peninggalan King terdahulu.

Dan sepertinya Chess Guard akan mendapatkan kasus besar lagi.

Saat ini di Korea dan beberapa negara besar mengalami kasus yang sangat aneh, yaitu berupa hilangnya orang-orang.

Sangat tidak mungkin jika mengira ini kasus penculikan biasa karena dalam sehari terdapat 25 orang terlapor dinyatakan hilang dan itu terjadi di kota-kota besar di berbagai negara.

Dan kasus ini terjadi sehari setelah peneliti bernama Youngmin mengadakan konferensi pers bahwa ia akan melakukan penelitian besar-besaran.

Kebetulan? Tentu saja terlihat seperti itu.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Youngmin, dia adalah 'pak tua' kaya raya dengan hobi anehnya, eksperimen.

Youngmin dan eksperimennya sangat kontroversial. Terakhir kali ia membuat eksperiman dan terdeteksi pihak pengawasan negara ia tengah bereksperimen pada hewan-hewan, hewan yang dianggap gagal dalam eksperimennya selalu ia bunuh. Sedangkan hampir semua eksperimennya selalu gagal, yang artinya ia membunuh hampir semua binatang. Tindakan biadab.

Jangan ingatkan bahwa Youngmin adalah seorang kaya raya, karena sangat sulit menemukan tempat eksperimennya dan juga organisasi yang mendukungnya. Badan pengawasan negara sangat kesulitan melacak rekan-rekan youngmin dalam penelitian bodohnya.

Kemudian hilangnya orang-orang selama seminggu ini membuat banyak pihak negara menyangkut pautkannya dengan penelitian _besar-besaran_ yang dilakukan Youngmin, hingga membuat kepolisian dan pemerintah mempertanyakan kemampuan Chess Guard.

Saat ini para orang yang berpengaruh dalam Chess Guard tengah melakukan pertemuan untuk melakukan penyelidikan mengenai eksperimen terbaru Youngmin.

"Bagaimana tuan Park apa kau bersedia menyelidikinya?" (Knight) suara berat dan juga sangat berwibawa terdengar dalam ruangan yang berisikan 10 orang.

"Tuan Seunghyun yang terhormat, apa kau serius akan menyelidikinya? bukankah itu terlalu berbahaya jika kita tidak memiliki bukti yang menguatkan tujuan kita? bagaimana bisa kita menerobos masuk pada area penelitian mereka?" (Rook)

"Tuan Byun, apa aku baru saja meminta -kita- yang kau maksud untuk menyelidikinnya? Aku menyerahkan penyelidikan ini pada tuan Park, dia pasti bisa menangani kasus ini" kata Seunghyun tak mau kalah.

"Jadi maksudmu hanya Chanyeol saja yang menyelidikinya? bukankah itu semakin sangat berbahaya?"

Seunghyun berjalan dari tempatnya duduk menuju orang yang ia panggil tuan Byun, "Tentu saja ia seorang, apa kau bermaksud untuk membantunya?" bisiknya pada tuan Byun, atau lengkapnya Byun Baek Hyun.

"Jauhkan wajahmu dari Baekhyun" kali ini Chanyeol bersuara. (Knight)

"Aku akan menerima tugas ini"

Baekhyun terkejut dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Tidak bisa Chanyeol, itu sangat berbahaya. Kita harus menunggu waktu yang tepat dan menyusun rencana untuk menyelidiki penelitian Youngmin keparat itu" ujar Baekhyun berapi-api.

BRAK

Seunghyun menggebrak meja tepat dimana Baekhyun duduk.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menyusun rencana dan menunggu waktu yang tepat? Kau mau lebih banyak orang lagi menghilang dan menjadi korban Youngmin?" katanya dengan marah.

"A-aku... tuan Choi Seunhyun, bukankah kasus hilangnya orang-orang belum ditemukan penyebabnya? mungkin ini hanya sebuah kebetulan"

"Apa kau baru saja bilang bahwa orang-orang menghilang begitu saja ditelan buma? atau kau bermaksud bilang bahwa kasus mereka hanya kasus biasa?"

"Tuan Choi silahkan tenangkan dirimu, kita tidak boleh terburu-buru dalam mengambil keputusan. Bagaimanapun juga yang dikatakan tuan Byun ada benarnya. Jika Tuan Park melakukannya seorang diri itu terlalu beresiko besar gagalnya misi kita" -Lee Sungmin. (Bishop)

Seunghyun terdiam mendengarnya.

"Aku akan tetap menyelidikinya." putus Chanyeol.

Jawaban itu membuat seluruh pasang mata dalam ruangan itu menatap dirinya dengan pandangan terkejut. Diam-diam baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya mendengar keputusan Chanyeol yang diambil seenak jidatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Youngmin berulah melebihi batas."

"Aku Park Chanyeol anggota CHESS GUARD, bersedia mengemban tugas ini dengan senang hati"

"A-aku akan ikut dengamu" Chanyeol melirik pada sumber suara -Baekhyun.

Choi Seunghyun tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku berikan kalian..." melirik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun "2 hari untuk mempersiapkan diri sebelum melakukan penyelidikan. Untuk fasilitas kalian boleh menggunakan dan membawa apapun yang kalian mau" ucapnya.

"Perremuan hari ini selesai. Silahkan kembali bertugas"

Chanyeol segera berdiri meninggalkan ruang rapat diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol..." panggil Baekhyun saat mereka berjalan melewati lorong.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak menoleh sedikitpun.

"Park Chan Yeol!" teriak Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah, tapi ia tidak berbalik untuk melihat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan mendendekat pada pria itu, "Chan soal kemarin aku..."

"Tolong bersiaplah Tuan Byun, kita tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersantai dan membahas hal yang tidak penting" ucapan dingin itu membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti, setetes air mata jatuh melewati pipinya.

Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya setelah mengucapkan sebuah kata yang menyakitkan.

"... ini semua salah paham Chanyeolll" lirihnya.

TBC

Mau minta saran nih, gua niatnya mau ubah rating jadi M karna konflik chanbaek atau tetep T aja dan anu anunya ga di tampilin?

Jangan lupa review !~


	3. Bertemu Anggota Chess Guard

11 September 2017

[FLASHBACK ON]

"Yo Chanyeol, kau belum pulang?" sapa Nam Woo Hyun pada Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di halte yang tidak jauh dari markas mereka. Hari sudah sore tapi pria jangkung dengan telinga yang sedikit lebar itu masih betah duduk dan berdiam diri di halte bus sejak dua jam yang lalu. Beberapa kali bus datang tapi ia tak kunjung pergi, jelas itu membuat Woohyung bingung.

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan ramah sambil sedikit menggeleng, "Belum, aku sedang menunggu orang"

"Siapa?" tanyanya penasaran, Woohyun memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan Chanyeol karena mereka dari tingkat yang berbeda, Woohyun adalah Rook sedangkan Chanyeol adalah Knight, tapi mereka sempat berkenalan saat pelatihan anggota Chess Guard. Setidaknya lebih baik menjaga hubungan daripada mengabaikannya bukan? -pikir Woohyun.

"Baekhyun" jawabnya.

"Aahhh ternyara Tuan Byun, " Woohyun mengenalnya Baekhyun adalah Rook terkuat diurutan kedua setelah Nona Kwon Yuri. Baekhyun sangat terkenal di tingkatnya, bukan hanya kemampuannya yang hampir menyamai Nona Kwon, wajahnya juga manis dan sifatnya ramah hingga ia disukai banyak orang.

Chanyeol mengangguk, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar jika temannya Woohyun juga di tingkat Rook.

"Apakah latihan kalian sudah selesai?"

Woohyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Latihan? Latihan apa?"

"Bukankah para Rooks mengadakan latihan hari ini? Baekhyun bilang hari ini ada latihan" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ahh itu, ya seharusnya hari ini kami latihan. Tapi karna Nona Kwon memiliki urusan mendadak makanya tidak jadi, kami hanya mengadakan rapat kecil saja, Baekhyun juga ikut. Tapi rapat itu sudah berakhir sejak setengah jam yang lalu Chan.." kata Woohyun sambil melihat jam di tangannya.

"Aku baru keluar karena tadi Nona Eugene dari Bishop meminta bantuan dariku" Woohyun terkejut ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri dengan aura yang sangat mengerikan.

'Ternyata seorang Knight bukan sembarang status, dan aku harus sekuat Chanyeol dulu supaya menjadi Knight?' batin Woohyun, sambil menggeleng ngeri ketika mengira latihan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

"Aku duluan Woohyun" kata Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya menepuk bahu kanan Woohyun ia pergi meninggalkan Woohyun sendiri di halte sedangkan ia kembali memasuki markasnya yang sangat luas.

Sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi, kenapa Baekhyun tidak mengabarinya jika mereka tidak jadi latihan? Dan dengan waktu selama ini, kenapa ia juga tidak kunjung meninggalkan markas? Pasti terjadi sesuatu-batin Chanyeol.

Ia melangkah, menuju ruangan para Rooks. Kosong.

Ia kembali mengambil langkah menuju ruang rapat, nafasnya terengah karena ia sedikit berlari.

Ternyata masih ada beberapa Rooks yang belum pulang, mereka menatap Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Eo-? Tuan Park? Ada apa seorang Knight berkunjung kemari?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka berlima, dia Seokjin.

"Apa kau melihat Baekhyun?"

Seokjin terlihat tengah mengingat-ingat sesuatu, "Tadi... Tuan Choi kemari, dan ... dan dia meminta Baekhyun keruangannya untuk mengerjakan sesuatu"

"Tuan Choi...?" gumam Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, Terima kasih" ucap Chanyeol singkat dan bergegas ke area markas Knight.

Choi Seung Hyun adalah Knight terkuat saat ini, dia lah ketua bagian Knight ia memiliki ruangan sendiri. Tapi ada apa? Kenapa ia meminta bantuan seorang Rooks? Kalau ia memerlukan pertolongan kenapa tidak meminta bantuan pada rekan sesama Knight?

Chanyeol melewati lorong-lorong dengan terburu, areal Knight sudah sangat sepi. Chanyeol lupa tentang satu hal, jelas saja... Tuan Choi tidak akan meminta bantuan rekannya karena para Knight adalah kumpulan orang yang menghargai waktu istirahat mereka. Knights adalah tingkatan dengan latihan berat terbanyak dari tingkat lain, jika sudah jam pulang pastilah semuanya akan bergegas pulang dan beristirahat maka Tuan Choi tidak bisa meminta tolong pada rekannya karena mereka semua sudah pulang.

Chanyeol berdecak karena ruangan Tuan Choi sangat di ujung sana.

Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju ruangan Choi Seung Hyun.

"Ahhh ahhh~ mhhh~"

Deg

Langkah Chanyeol melamban ketika telinganya mendengar desahan dari ruangan Seunghyun. Hatinya mencelos, bukan karena tahu fakta bahwa ketua tingkat Knight bersenang-senang, tapi karena suara desahan seseorang yang begitu familiar...

Chanyeol membuka pintu ruangan itu tanpa mengetuknya, hatinya begitu panas.

"Ooohhh ahhh terushhh nghh ahh~~"

Jangan... jangan bilang itu Baekhyun... kata itulah yang ia yakini tapi semakin ia meyakinkan dirinya, justru suara itu semakin keras.

Betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol melihat pemandangan di dalam ruangan itu.

Baekhyun dengan keadaan telanjang ditidurkan di atas meja yang berantakan dengan kaki yang mengangkang dan... dan penis Choi Seunghyun berada dalam lubangnya.

Sakit. Marah. Kecewa.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya. Pandangannya menggelap.

Baekhyun yang merasakan ada seseorang masuk pun berusaha mendudukan dirinya dengan Seunghyun yang terus menggenjot lubang anusnya.

Baekhyun dengan mendesah-desah dengan keterkejutan luar biasa melihat Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu di luar sana dengan pandangan marah.

"Ahhh ohhhh!~ Chanyeollhhh~" panggil Baekhyun dengan desahan karena ia tidak sanggup menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan penis besar berurat milik ketua Knights pada lubangnya. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu... Baekhyun ingin menangis rasanya mengetahui kekasihnya tengah melihat dirinya sedang disetubuhi pria lain, tapi rasa kenikmatan yang diberikan Seunghyun membuatnya tak sanggup menangis untuk saat ini.

Seunghyun menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun, "Akhhhh" Baekhyun mengerang sakit.

Seunghyun sepertinya tidak perduli jika kekasih dari pria manis yang tengah ia setubuhi menonton kegiatan mereka yang ia pentingkan sekarang adalah kenikmatan pijatan lubang Baekhyun terhadap penisnya.

"Shh kau mengucapkanhhh nama yang salah Baekhh ohhh fuck" desis Seunghyun masih terus menggenjot lubang Baekhyun. Mereka sudah melakukan ini sejak satu jam yang lalu dan kalau bisa Seunghyun tidak mau berhenti untuk terus memuaskan penisnya di dalam lubang anggota Rooks kesukaannya ini.

Baekhyun menggeleng keras sambil mulutnya mendesah-desah tidak karuan, semula ia memejamkan mata untuk beberapa detik karena Seunghyun terus-terusan mengenai prostatnya, dan ketika ia membuka mata Chanyeol sudah tidak ada di tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Dalam hati menjeritkan nama Chanyeol, ia menyesal... sungguh ia menyesal menerima tawaran itu, melihat Chanyeol terluka seperti itu... ia tidak sanggup.

Chanyeol pergi dengan perasaan kacau, jika saja ia tidak ingat ini markas mereka dan tidak ada aturan untuk tidak menyerang sesama anggota Chess di dalam markas, maka sudah dipastikan Chanyeol akan menyerang Seunghyun tadi.

Tapi ia berusaha keras untuk menahan hasrat membunuhnya, ia masih belum bisa membunuh Choi keparat Sehnghyun itu, setidaknya untuk saat ini...

Ia harus menjadi kuat terlebih dahulu... setelahnya baru ia akan membunuh Seunghyun.

[FLASHBACK OFF]

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya ketika denyutan sakit hatinya kembali terasa. Ia akan terus mengingat kejadian 6 hari yang lalu tepatnya tanggal 5 September yang lalu itu sebagai penyemangatnya untuk berlatih lebih keras agar bisa membunuh Seunghyun.

Chanyeol memijat kepalanya sendiri ketika pening tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kau baik-baik saja Chanyeol?" itu suara Baekhyun, sejak tadi ia memperhatikan Chanyeol. Saat ini mereka berada di ruang rapat, menunggu komando dari anggota dewan mulai dari mana ia akan bertugas. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, atau bahkan sekedar menggerakan kepalanya.

Baekhyun beranjak mendekati Chanyeol, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh kening Chanyeol tapi-

PLAK

Baekhyun dibuat terkejut bukan main, hatinya merasa nyeri mendapat penolakan dari Chanyeol. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak memandangnya sedikit pun.

Apakah Chanyeol belum juga memaafkannya?

Kenapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini?

Padahal ia sudah meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya, ia melakukan itu karena Seunghyun menawarkannya kenaikan jabatan menjadi Knight. Baekhyun ingin menjadi Knight? tentu saja, ia ingin berada di dekat Chanyeol. Tapi... memang ini semua adalah salahnya, ia tergiur dengan kenaikan jabatan secara instan dengan menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk dimasuki Seunghyun. Sungguh, Baekhyun sangat menyesal...

Ceklek

Pintu ruangan terbuka menampakn seorang pria tampan dan berwibawa utusan anggota dewan, Choi Siwon.

Siwon memperhatikan dua orang dalam ruangan itu sedikit bingung, "Selamat pagi Tuan Park dan Tuan Byun, aku membawakan kalian sebuah laporan baru untuk memulai penyelidikan kalian"

Siwon mendudukan dirinya pada bangku yang terletak tidak jauh dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya ia menutup pintu ruangan, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah kembali ketempatnya semula.

Kini mereka akan membahas rencana penyelidikan.

Siwon mulai membuka suara, "Tanggal 7 September kami mendapat laporan terjadinya perampokan tepatnya di alamat Seoul, Mapo-gu, Sangnam-dong, 113..."

Siwon memberikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masing-masing dua lembar foto tempat kejadian.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya tidak percaya, "Ini sangat parah... rumahnya sangat hancur"

"Itu adalah foto yang diambil kepolisian sehari setelah kejadian. Dalam penyelidikan, mereka juga memintai keterangan pada beberapa saksi mata..."

"Saksi mata pertama Shin Dong (28) ia adalah penjaga keamanan, ia memang melihat mobil tanpa plat nomor dan menghentikannya, ia mengaku akan mengintrogasinya, saat jendela kemudi supir dibuka ia melihat seorang remaja tampan, wajahnya seperti orang barat. Ia mengaku bernama V... begitulah. Tapi setelahnya Shindong merasakan gelap"

"Jadi... bisa dibilang tuan Shindong dibius?" tanya Chanyeol dan mendapat anggukan dari Siwon.

"Kami menemujan jarum bekas tepat di leher sebelah kirinya"

"Bagaimana dengan CCTV?" -Baekhyun.

Siwon menggeleng kecewa, "Aku rasa mereka menghapusnya sebelum mereka pergi ke lokasi dan sesudah kejadian. Aku tidak tahu pasti tapi kepolisian masih menyelidikinya"

"Lalu saksi mata kedua, adalah tetangga mereka, memang ia tidak melihatnya langsung karena takut, tapi mereka mendengar keributan dari tempat kejadian. Mereka mendengar suara kesakitan, sepertinya menyiksa korban terlebih dahulu, aku merasa aneh pada saksimata ini karena mereka bilang beberapa kali mereka menghubungi kepolisian setempat tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang mengangkatnya... aku merasa bahwa ada yang tidak beres"

"Ada orang dalam yang ikut membantu mereka..." gumam Chanyeol.

Siwon dan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Ternyata kau sempemikiran denganku Tuan Park" kata Siwon.

"Apa kepolisian menemukan siapa pelakunya?" Siwon menggeleng.

"Ia bermain dengan bersih, untuk itu kalian berdua harus mencari tahu siapa _orang dalam_ itu."

"Lalu saksi mata terakhir, saksi kunci, ia adalah orang yang kebetulan lewat, ia baru saja mengantar kekasihnya. Saat melewati lokasi kejadian pukul 7 malam, ia menghentikan mobilnya ditempat yang menurutnya aman untuk mengamati, ketika melihat sebuah mobil terhenti dan 5 orang dengan gelagat mencurigakan turun dari mobil. Mereka berpakaian hitam... tapi ada yang aneh, saksi mata ini mengatakan bahwa 2 diantara mereka memiliki warna mata yang merah" Jelas terlihat gurat kebingungan di wajah Siwon, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun.

"Apa ia mengenali wajah pelakunya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Itu yang sangat kami sayangkan, ia tidak melihatnya karena para pelaku itu menutupi wajah mereka. Sedangkan saksi pertama mengatakan bahwa ia hanya melihat pria berwajah seperti orang barat, Tuan Shindong tidak melihat ada warna merah di matanya. Tapi saksi kunci ini melihat bahwa mobil mereka tidak mengenakan plat nomor dan deskripsi mobil mereka sama, aku yakin mereka menutupi identitas mereka"

"Apakah tuan Shindong akan mengenali pelakunya jika ia melihatnya kembali?" tanya Chanyeol. Siwon mengangguk mantap.

"Ah.. Ada lagi, saksi mata kedua mengatakan bahwa ia sempat mendengar teriakan wanita menyuruh seseorang untuk bersembunyi dan tepat pada pukul 8 saksi kunci melihat pelaku membawa 2 buah karung berukuran besar dan terlihat berat"

"Berdasarkan laporan yang aku dapat, rumah itu didiami oleh sepasang suami istri dan seorang anak laki-laki yang masih duduk di kelas 2 SMA, jika kita menghubungkannya dengan keterangan yang ada aku rasa mereka menculik ayah dan ibunya, sedangkan sang ibu berteriak untuk menyuruh putranya bersembunyi. Tapi ketika polisi telah menyelidikinya, ia tidak menemukan anak laki-laki itu dimanapun sedangkan karung yang dibawa pelaku hanya dua buah"

"Kasus ini adalag kasus perampokan dan penculikan, berdasarkan data yang ada, suami istri yang diculik hari itu adalah orang ke 24 dan 25 yang hilang pada hari itu. Aku sangat yakin pelakunya adalah _pihak yang sama_ " jelas Siwon.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan, mereka sampai menerobos rumah untuk menculik orang-orang" kata Baekhyun dengan nada sedih.

"Ya, maka dari itu aku akan mengandalkan kalian berdua untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini." ujar Siwon.

"Aku berharap banyak, tapi... kalian harus hati-hati, bisa saja musuh kita adalah _dia_ yang telah merenggut _King_..."

=••=••=••=

Aku melirik pada meja Kyungsoo yang sejak 2 hari yang lalu masih kosong. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak menyerahkan surat izin kepada pihak sekolah, sebenarnya kemana makhluk _bogel_ bermata burung hantu itu?

Entah mengapa aku merasa khawatir, aku sempat menonton acara tv setelah menyelesaikan tugasku kemarin. Mereka tengah membahas kasus penculikan yang menimpa banyak orang, seingatku kurang lebih 25 orang diculik dalam waktu satu hari, dan kasus ini menjadi yang kesekian kalinya. Aku hanya takut jika Kyungsoo menjadi salah satu korban penculikan itu.

Sebentar lagi bel pulang akan berbunyi, sepertinya aku akan berkunjung ke rumah Kyungsoo, sekalian membahas mengenai ayahku yang masih belum juga menyetuji kepindahanku.

~15 menit kemudian~

Aku bergegas memasukan buku-buku ke dalam tas secara asal, langkah kakiku membawaku pada ruangan guru yang menjadi wali kelasku dan Kyungsoo.

Aku masuk setelah mengetuk pintu dan mendapati wali kelasku yang sibuk mengurus berkas di mejanya. Ia meilirikku sekilas, dan mempersilahkanku untuk duduk.

"Ada keperluan apa Oh Se-Hun?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Aku menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal, "Jessica Saem, aku bermaksud untuk meminta alamat rumah temanku, sudah dua hari ini ia tidak masuk"

"Temanmu? Apa teman yang kau maksud itu Kyungsoo? Karena setahuku murid yang tidak hadir selama dua hari ini adalah Do Kyung Soo"

Sehun mengangguk "Benar saem,"

"Kebetulan sekali, tadinya aku yang akan bertamu ke rumahnya hanya saja aku sedang mengurus berkas ini. Kepala sekolah menyebalkan itu membuatku melakukan tugas sebanyak ini"

Aku tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Jessica saem, sepertinya ia dan pak _kepsek_ tidak pernah akrab. Kepala sekolahku berasal keturunan China-Canada, Wu Yi Fan, dia kepala sekolah yang irit bicara.

Kulihat Jessica saem beranjak menuju lemari arsip dan mengambil salah satu buku berukuran tebal.

Ia meletakan dan membuka buku itu, telunjuknya menyusuri deretan nama yang ada dalan buku itu.

Sepertinya itu buku alamat -pikirku.

"Do... Kyung... Soo" ucapnya.

Jessica saem mengambil pena dan merobek sebuah kertas kosong. Ia menuliskan alamat Kyungsoo pada kertas itu dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Aku bersyukur ada murid yang sangat inisiatif sepertimu Sehun, kau bisa mewakiliku, jika kau bertemu dengannya. Tanyakan alasan kenapa ia tidak masuk, padahal Kyungsoo sangat rajin dan hampir tidak pernah sama sekali membolos"

"Baik saem, terima kasih, aku permisi"

"Ya Sehun, hati-hati di jalan." katanya.

Sesampainya diluar ruangan aku menghela nafas lega, ternyata Jessica saem galak ketika di kelas, aslinya ia sangat baik. Pujiku.

Aku bergegas pergi meinggalkan sekolah sebelum hari menjelang malam. Karena berita penculikan itu, aku jadi sedikit was-was.

Saat melewati gerbang sekolah aku merasa ada yang memperhatikanku tapi mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

Aku tatap kertas yang diberikan Jessica saem, aku memang berteman dengan Kyungsoo tapi kami tidak seakrab itu untuk saling mengunjungi rumah masing-masing.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku akan berkunjung ke rumah Kyungsoo.

 _Seoul, Mapo-gu, Sangnam-dong, 113_

Itu lah yang tertulis pada kertas itu. Bukankah itu kawasan perumahan elit? Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Kyungsoo adalah anak orang berada, dilihat dari cara berpakaiannya aku kira ia sama sepertiku.

Saat inu aku berada di dalam bus, sedikit sekali penumpangnya, hanya aku, seorang paman, dan dua remaja perempuan dari sekolah lain.

Perjalanan menempuh waktu 20 menit dan aku berhenti di halte bus yang berada dekat dengan pintu masuk kawasan elit rumah Kyungsoo.

Aku agak bingung dengan ucapan supir bus tadi sebelum turun, ia mengingatkanku agar hati-hati dan tidak berjalan pada jalan yang sepi.

Apa karena kasus penculikan itu?

Aku mengedikkan bahu, aku hanya perlu berjalan di jalan yang ramai kan?

Aku menghampiri pos keamanan, "Permisa pak" kataku.

Petugas keamanan bernametag Lee Sung Yeol menaruh atensinya padaku, "Ada apa nak? ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya menawarkan bantuan. Memang itu yang sedang aku butuhkan paman!

"Aku mau menanyakan alamat rumah..." petugas Lee itu kebingungan matanya mencari-cari sesuatu di sekitarku.

"A-ada apa?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Kau kesini sendiri?" tanyanya aku mengangguk.

"Apa kau belum mendengar kasus penculikan yang sedang hangat dibahas nak? Setidaknya kalau keluar harus ada yang mendampingimu. Lalu kau mau ke alamat mana?"

Aku menyodorkan kertas itu pada petugas Lee. Aku melihat gurat terkejut di wajahnya ketika melihat alamat rumah itu, dia ini kenapa sebenarnya? -batinku bingung.

"Errrr- rumah ini lumayan jauh dari sini, dari sini kau harus melewati 2 blok rumah lalu belok ke kiri, berjalan lah lurus hingga 6 blok rumah lalu belok kekanan, lewati 3 blok rumah dan belok ke kanan akan ada pertigaan, ambil jalan kanan dan berjalan lah lurus di ujung jalan itu lah letak rumah yang kau cari. Tapi apa kau yakin sedang mencari rumah itu?"

Aku merekam arahan petugas Lee dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kau ada hubungan dengan pemilik rumah itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Itu rumah temanku" kataku, kenapa ia banyak tanya sih?

Ia terlihat terkejut.

"Apa kau belum tahu nak? tiga hari yang lalu terjadi kasus perampokan sekaligus penculikan di rumah itu?"

DEG

Aku membelalak mendengar penjelasan petugas Lee.

"P-paman jangan berbohong..." kataku dengan nada yang sedikit tertahan. Aku begitu terkejut mendengarnya.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Aku baru bertugas disini dua hari yang lalu menggantikan Shindong hyung yang sebelumnya bekerja disini, ia mengundurkan diri karena takut, ia melihat wajah pelakunya sebelum akhirnya dibius... HEY NAK"

Aku tidak peduli lagi, aku langsung berlari menuju rumah Kyungsoo.

Jantungku berpacu dengan cepat, aku merasakan ada air yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

Tidak... Kyungsoo... jangan bilang yang aku pikirkan tentangmu tadi siang adalah benar...

Dengan perasaan kalut aku terus berlari, tujuanku saat adalah rumah Kyungsoo... oh tidak mataku semakin memanas.

Tes ...

Setetes air mata berhasil lolos. Sial...

Aku telah sampai di pertigaan, dan...

BRUKKK

"Ahhh"

Aku meringis merasakan bokongku yang nyeri karena mendadak mencium aspal. Apa yang baru saja aku tabrak tadi?

"Hey apa kau tidak apa-apa?" sebuah suara lembut menyapa pendengaranku.

Aku melihat seseorang berwajah cantik berusaha membantuku berdiri.

"Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan, seharusnya kau meminta maaf dan cepat bantu dia" kata pria yang berusaha menolongku.

"Dia yang salah jalan tidak lihat-lihat, masih untung dia menabrakku dan dia tidak di tabrak mobil..." katanya dengan dingin.

Aku melirik sodok dengan wajah datar, dia tampan. Tapi memiliki mulut pedas seperti itu?

Aku bangun dari posisi terjatuhku.

"Apakah sakit?" tanya pria cantik yang menolongku dengan penuh perhatian.

Aku menggeleng.

"Sungguh? Tapi kau menangis.." katanya.

"Aku menangis bukan karena itu ... aku sedang mengkhawatirkan temanku..."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan temanmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu..." ucapku lirih.

"Tadinya aku sedang mencari alamat rumah, lalu bertanya pada petugas keamanan, setelah memberitahukan arah ia bilang rumah yang kucari telah terjadi perampokkan dan penculikan 3 hari yang lalu..." ujarku dengan susah payah karena berusaha menahan tangis.

Pria manis bernama Byun Baekhyun dan Rekannya Park Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan pandangan terkejut...

TBC

DONE, JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAAPPP


	4. Penyelamatan Kyungsoo

Hari mulai menjelang malam dan kini mereka berpindah ke pinggir jalan, Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan prihatin setelah sebelumnya ia berkenalan dengan Sehun sambil menenangkannya. Tidak hanya itu, Baekhyun jadi mendapatkan informasi lebih mengenai kasus yang tengah mereka selidiki. Sehun tanpa ragu-ragu menceritakan semuanya, bagaimana rentetan takdir yang terjadi hingga akhirnya ia bisa berada disini bersama mereka.

Baekhyun pun sudah tahu mengenai permintaan Kyungsoo yang memintanya untuk pindah dari kota ini, melihat dari gaya bicara sosok Kyungsoo berdasarkan cerita Sehun itu, Baekhyun sangat yakin menyimpulkan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah satu dari beberapa orang yang memiliki kelebihan karena bisa melihat masa depan.

"Jadi kau kesini berniat untuk mengatakan ketidak setujuan ayahmu sekaligus karena kau juga mencemaskan temanmu yang tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan dan mendapat anggukan dari Sehun.

Saat ini Sehun tengah membungkuk memegangi lututnya yang masih lemas karena mendengar musibah yang menimpa Kyungsoo tadi. Sehun melirik rumah diujung jalan, rumah yang cukup besar dengan lampu yang menyala terang.

Matanya masih terasa panas dan ingin kembali menangis, tapi ini bukan waktunya untuk menangis. Pikir Sehun.

Sehun pun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan melangkah berjalan menuju rumah Kyungsoo tanpa memperdulikan dua orang asing yang kebetulan ia temui sibuk dengan pikiran mereka.

"Chanyeol..." panggil Baekhyun dengan ragu, dibalik punggung kecilnya Baekhyun meremat tangannya sendiri karena ia takut Chanyeol masih marah padanya.

"hm?"

Baekhyun terlonjak ketika Chanyeol menyahutinnya, walaupun hanya dengungan, tapi itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun merasakan adanya kupu-kupu terbang di dalam perutnya. Apakah Chanyeol mulai memaafkannya?

Baekhyun sungguh berharap akan hal itu.

"Chan... apa kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?" tanya Baekhyun mulai berani membuka percakapan mereka tidak menyadari kepergian Sehun karena sibuk memikirkan hal-hal yang menurut mereka janggal.

"Tadi Sehun mengakui bahwa Kyungsoo adalah anak indigo, setelah aku pikir-pikir bukan kah kasus perampokan ini sangat aneh? dari sekian banyak rumah mewah yang berjajar di perkomplekan ini, kenapa harus rumah Kyungsoo yang mereka rampok? Terlebih posisi rumah Kyungsoo berada di tengah-tengah komplek..." ujar Baekhyun dan suaranya mengecil di akhir kalimat, Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya terlihat ragu untuk menyampaikan pendapatnya karena ia sendiri berpikir pendapatnya terdengar sangat mengada-ada.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam dengan tangan bersidekap dan tubuh yang menyandar pada pagar tembok membuat Baekhyun terkejut dengan ucapannya, "Yang dikatakan Tuan Choi Siwon benar dan kau pun benar Tuan Byun, jika itu kasus perampokan biasa mereka tidak akan mau repot-repot membius petugas keamanan dan merampok rumah yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari jalan keluar komplek seperti rumah Kyungsoo, itu membuat kemungkinan mereka akan tertangkap sangat besar."

Baekhyun merasa sedih ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya Tuan Byun, biasanya Chanyeol akan memanggil namanya, bukan marganya. Tapi Baekhyun mengenyahkan pikiran itu, saat ini ia sedang melakukan misi ia harus fokus.

"B-begitulah... ternyata kita sependapat, dan lagi perampokan ini juga menyertakan penculikan sepasang suami istri. Berdasarkan laporan yang kita miliki, mereka -para penculik- biasanya hanya menculik orang-orang yang sedang bepergian atau yang mereka temui di jalan tapi kali ini mereka berani menerobos ke dalam rumah..." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya memikirkan sesuatu... pasti ada... ya benar, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak kami ketahui. Batin Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali membuka suara, "Sepasang suami istri itu memiliki seorang anak laki-laki dan tetangganya mengatakan seorang wanita berteriak pada seseorang untuk memintanya bersembunyi lalu pengemudi mobil mengatakan mereka hanya membawa 2 karung yang berukuran besar, jika anak laki-laki itu teman Sehun, itu artinya ia sepantaran dengan Sehun..."

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol, "Chan, apa mungkin anak laki-laki itu selamat? Bagaimanapun juga ukuran tubuh anak berusia 17 tahun tidak mungkin kecil..."

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, "Kau benar, mereka tidak mungkin membawa anak laki-laki itu dalam satu karung bersama salah satu orang tuanya..."

"I-itu artinya..."

"Ya, kita harus menemukan anak laki-laki itu. Dialah kunci dari kasus yang kita tangani saat ini-'

Baekhyun memasang wajah lesu ketika mengingat kenyataan yang ada, "Tapi Chan... kepolisian tidak menemukan siapapun di rumah itu ketika melakukan penyelidikan... Mereka bahkan tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun mengenai keberadaan teman Sehun"

"Tidak Tuan Byun, jika sang ibu menyuruhnya bersembunyi bisa dipastikan mereka sudah mempersiapkannya sejak awal..."

"Apa mungkin mereka sudah tau sejak awal dan mempersiapkannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti tentang itu, kalau memang penculik itu mengincar keluarga Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo pasti masih bersembunyi... aku yakin Kyungsoo masih berada dalam rumah itu..." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan yakin, ia menegapkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Sehun-" Chanyeol menoleh ke kiri dan ia terkejut ketika melihat Sehun yang sudah berada di depan gerbang rumah Kyungsoo yang menjulang tinggi. Baekhyun pun sama terkejutnya, mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari saat Sehub berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Ayo Chanyeol kita harus bergegas" ajak Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang tergesa menuju tempat dimana Sehun berada.

"Baek..."

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat ketika telingnya mendengar Chanyeol memanggil namanya.

Ia berbalik untuk menatap Chanyeol yang berjalan dibelakangnya, " A-ada apa Chanyeol?"

"Aku... " Chanyeol ragu untuk mengatakannya, tapi ia merasakan sesuatu tadi, sebelum mereka sampai kr pertigaan ini.

Baekhyun masih memperhatikan Chanyeol menunggu Chanyeol bicara, "Ah sudahlah, nanti saja" kata Chanyeol yang pada akhirnya memilih untuk tidak mengatakannya, ya setidaknya untuk saat ini.

=••=••=••=••=••=

"Katakan dimana dia... dimana kau menyembunyikannya?" sebuah suara menggema dalam ruangan luas dan cukup gelap yang berisikan 4 orang. Dua diantara mereka dalam keadaan terluka dan kedua tangan diikat diatas.

Salah seorang bertindak sebagai algojo, ia memegang cambuk yang kapan saja siap untuk digunakan pada 2 objek dengan tangan terikat diatas itu dan satu orang lagi adalah bos mereka, ia tengah mengintrogasi sepasang lelaki dan perempuan paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Su-sudah ku katakan ber...apa kali k-kau tidak a-kan bisa menemukannya" kata si pria.

Dengan santai bos mereka yang nyatanya masih remaja itu berkata pada 2 objek yang sudah sangat terlihat menyedihkan dihadapannya, "Ayolah paman, bibi kalau kalian tidak ingin menyerahkan putra kalian. Kenapa kalian tidak menyerah saja dan bergabung dengan kami? Para cenayang yang kami miliki sudah terlalu tua untuk bekerja... Lagipula dengan begitu kami tidak akan mencari putramu lagi dan kematian kalian tidak akan sia-sia" kata remaja itu dengan nada yang riang.

"Lak...nat" kata si perempuan dengan nada bergetar hingga terdengar mengerikan, itu tanda bahwa ia dengan sekuat tenaga menahan sakit akibat cambukan untuk berbicara.

"Kau pikirhh aku tidak bi...sa mehh..lihat ke-kebohonganmuu..." lagi dengan susah payah ia berbicara.

"Kau sej-sejak awal kau berniat memaanfaattt-kan putraku"

"Kkkk~" pria itu tertawa.

"Ahh ternyata benar kemampuan cenayang memang hebat, bahkan ia bisa mengetahui kebohongan dengan cepat" katanya sambil memasang ekspresi yang ia buat sesedih mungkin karena ketahuan berbohong.

Sebuah lirikan ia lemparkan pada sang algojo.

CTAAKKK

Suara jeritan pun terdengar "Akhhhh".

Secara bergantian sang algojo mencambuk mereka.

"Kau benar bibi, kami memang membutuhkan putramu, karena hanya ia yang bisa berhubungan langsung dengan dewa jika kami bisa membuat kesepakatan dengan dewa maka kami akan membebaskanmu. Jadi... ayolah menyerah saja dan katakan dimana dia..." katanya membujuk.

Tapi sepasang suami istri itu tahu lagi-lagi bocah dihadapannya mengucapkan kebohongan.

Sang pria menyuarakan kekehan sinisnya untuk remaja itu, membuat sang remaja menatapnya tidak suka tapi bibirnya tersenyum, "Ada apa paman?" tanyanya.

"K-kau mauhh memm-buat kesepakatan de-dengan dewa? hahahah bahkan dewa t-tidak akan mauh bertemu makh...luk menjijikan s-sepertimu" ujarnya dengan sinis.

Remaja itu masih memasang ekspresi senyumnya tapi di dalam hatinya ia sungguh merasa terhina, "Paman, kata-katamu sungguh menyakiti perasaanku"

CTAAKKKK

"Ahhhh/ARGHHHH" Cambuk itu kembali menghantam tubuh mereka dengan keras.

"Kenapa kalian keras kepala sekali? Kenapa kalian tidak mau menyerah? Kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh aku akan membebaskan kalian jika kalian mau berpihak kepada kami, tidak hanya itu... aku akan memberikan kalian... sebuah keabadian"

"Apa kalian tidak menginginkan keabadian? kalian akan hidup abadi dengan tuanku yang akan memimpin kaum kita. Kita akan membuat dunia baru dan melenyapkan kaum manusia yang bodoh dan lemah ini... kita akan hidup sebagai vampir" lanjutnya.

"Mh-menjijikaannn, k-kau adalahhh manusia bo-dohh y-yang mendambakan se-buah keabadian? s-sungguh menjijikan!" suara wanita itu bergetar ia menjadi histeris.

Habis sudah kesabarannya. "Beri mereka pelajaran" sebuah perintah mutlak untuk sang algojo, dengan itu sudah dipastikan sepasang suami istri itu akan mendapatkan cambukan lebih banyak.

Sosok remaja itu pun berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

CTAAKKK

"ARGGHHH"

CTAKKK

CTAKKKK

"ARGHHH"

Remaja itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara bergetar wanita yang tengah di cambuk, suaranya bagaikan orang yang tengah kerasukan setan. Ia bersusah payah untuk dapat bicara sambil menahan sakit

"Ahh kh-kalian t-tidak arghhh akan menemukannnyaaa!!! Khalian men-menenta Aghhh dewa, da-dalamhh pengelihatankuhhh ka-kalianhh semua a-akan dihab- ARGHHH d-dihabisi oleh putraaa..."

Wanita itu tidak sanggup lagi merasakan sakit yang teramat akibat cambukan pada tubuhnya, ia merasa lelah.

 _"Lucis Ferre"_ kata wanita itu dengan pelan sebelum akhirnya pandangannya menggelap.

Remaja itu terdiam, "Lucis Ferre?" gumamnya, ia mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Wanita itu pasti hanya mengada-ngada untuk menggertaknya. Ia menglangkah keluar ruangan.

"Ada apa V? wajahmu terlihat jelek" suara lembut seorang wanita menyapa pendengarannya. Wanita itu bersidekap dan bersandar pada dinding.

"Diam kau Luna, aku sangat kesal bedebah berkelamin wanita itu menggertakku. Ia bilang kalau kita akan dihabisi oleh... " remaja yang dipanggil V itu terlihat mengingat sesuatu.

Sedangkan wanita bernama Luna menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah iya... wanita itu bilang kalau kita akan dihabisi oleh putra Lucis Ferre"

"Lucis Ferre? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu" kata Luna.

"Aku tidak peduli Luna, ia pasti hanya mengancam kita" Luna menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah sepasang suami istri itu adalah cenayang? bagaimana kalau yang ia katakan adalah benar?" tanya Luna.

V mendelikan matanya dengan tajam menatap Luna, "Apa? apa kau takut itu akan terjadi karena proses memasukan darah sang _Noble_ belum sepenuhnya dilakukan padamu?" tanya Luna dengan nada mengejek.

V hanya terdiam, yang dikatakan Luna memang tidak sepenuhnya salah karena memang proses pengabadian yang diterimanya belum sempuran.

Itu juga karena dirinya sendiri yang belum mampu menerima darah sang _Noble_.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menanyakannya pada tuan Jay?" usul Luna.

V terlihat menimbang-nimbang, namun pada akhirnya ia menyetujui usul Luna untuk bertanya pada tuan Jay yang notabenenya adalah cenayang yang mengabdi pada mereka.

=••=••=••=••=••=

Sudah hampir 30 menit berlalu sejak Sehun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki kediaman keluarga Do kemudian membentuk kelompok antara Sehun dan Baekhyun, sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri untuk berpencar ke seluruh penjuru rumah yang ternyata sangat luas demi mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Diantara mereka tidak ada seorangpun yang berhasil menemukan keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Saat ini mereka tengah berkumpul di sebuah ruangan yang mereka yakini sebagai tempat kejadian perkara, jika diperhatikan ruangan ini berada di tengah dan lagi sepertinya ini adalah ruang berkumpul keluarga.

Dapat dilihat ada sofa mewah yang tidak beraturan dan juga pecahan vas bunga dan remot tv dan beberapa kaca pecah yang berceceran.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya pada salah satu bangku yang ada disana sambil sesekali melirik pada sudut ruangan di sebelah kanan. Sedangkan Baekhyun kini menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih memperhatikan ruangan dimana mereka berada dengan seksama.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya menarik ujung baju yang dikenakan Chanyeol. Lantas Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan pandangan menusuk.

Baekhyun tidak gentar dengan itu, Baekhyun justru menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk pindah ke ruangan di sebelahnya karena ada suatu hal yang ingin ia bicarakan sejak tadi.

"Ada apa?" desis Chanyeol sedikit kesal karena tindakan Baekhyun yang menurutnya seenaknya saja menyeret dirinya.

Baekhyun melirik Sehun sekilas. Ketika merasa yakin bahwa Sehun tidak akan mendengar, Baekhyun mulai membuka suara dengan suara berbisik

"Apa kau melihat lemari besar di sudut sana Chan? Sejak tadi aku ingin memeriksanya tapi Sehun berada disana... kau tahu i-itu adalah lemari yang diselimuti aura magis dari penyihir yang lumayan kuat. Aku bisa merasakannya..." kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melirik pada sudut kanan Sehun, memang benar ada lemari besar berwarna hitam dengan ukiran-ukiran kuno dan memiliki tinggi yang menjulang hampir menyentuh atap lantai dua di sana.

Bukankah pernah ku jelaskan? Anggota Chess Guard berisikan orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan luar biasa, maka akan sangat diragukan bila anggota Chess Guard tidak bisa menyadari kekuatan magis yang notabenenya sangat kuat menyelimuti lemari itu. Kecuali jika mereka adalah orang biasa atau orang yang dilarang oleh si penyihir untuk bisa melihat lemari itu, karena Chanyeol mengangguk dan Baekhyun yakin jika sihir yang digunakan itu untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan lemari tersebut.

"Apa kau merasakan keberadaan seseorang sebelum kita sampai disini?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah tidak sabar untuk mengatakan mengenai hal yang ganjil tadi.

Pasalnya saat mereka berjalan menuju pertigaan itu Chanyeol merasakan sebuah aura yang sangat besar dan kuat, itu terasa seperti kekuatan King dari Chess Guard terdahulu hanya saja kekuatan itu jauh lebih besar dari King Chess Guard.

"Maksudmu aura kuat sebelum kita sampai di pertigaan tadi? Aku merasakannya juga" tanya Baekhyun memastikan maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol.

"Ya, bukankah itu sangat kuat? Aku berpikir bahwa kita dimata-matai musuh"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, "Tidak Chanyeol, jika itu kekuatan itu milik musuh, seharusnya bisa merasakan adanya nafsu membunuh darinya dan seharusnya mereka sudah menyerang kita sejak tadi... daripada nafsu membunuh aku lebih merasakan kesedihan dari aura tadi." kata Baekhyun menjelaskan.

Benar juga, jika itu milik musuh mungkin sekarang mereka masih di luar untuk menghadapinya. Sejak tadi Chanyeol mengawasi sekitar sekaligus mencari sumber aura itu berasal, tapi konsentrasinya jadi lenyap ketika bocah yang ia ketahui bernama Sehun itu menabrak punggungnya. Aura kuat itu menghilang ketika ia mencoba kembali untuk melacaknya.

"H-hyung..."

Deg

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan kompak menoleh ketika sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka dari lamunannya.

Sekarang Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol sekali lagi tidak menyadari adanya Sehun dan tadi mereka tidak menyadari kepergian Sehun.

"Ada apa? Sejak kapan kau disitu? Apa kau mendengar percakapan kami?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun menggeleng cepat dan tersenyum canggung, "Aku tidak mendengarnya sama sekali, tapi aku menebak bahwa kalian tengah membicarakan lemari besar menjulang yang terlihat mencurigakan pojok sana" ujar Sehun sambil tangan kanannya menunjuk sudut kanan ruangan itu.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan tebakan Sehun, "Memang benar, kami baru saja membicarakannya tadi"

beberapa detik kemudian...

"Hmph!!" Baekhyun membekap mulutnya terkejut. Matanya memelirik keberadaan Chanyeol disampingnya.

Chanyeol tengah menatap Sehun dengan tajam, Baekhyun jadi merasa takut.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak khawatir jika Chanyeol marah karena ia membocorkan sedikit tentang apa yang mereka perbincangkan, dan Baekhyun tidak terkejut sama sekali ketika ia mengiyakan ucapan Sehun. Tapi alasan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah fakta bahwa Sehun yang ternyata menyadari keberadaan lemari magis di sudut sana.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat, "Siapa kau sebenarnya..." tanya dengan desisan, sepertinya terjadi kesalah pahaman disini. Baekhyun mendekat dan menahan tubuh Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya terkejut, ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol hyung tiba-tiba saja terlihat begitu marah padanya.

"Chan tunggu sebentar, t-tahan emosimu... Sehun bukan musuh kita" kata Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol.

"M-mungkin itu hanya kebetulan Chan, bisa saja sihir itu hanya diperuntukan agar tidak seorangpun kecuali orang seperti kita dan orang berhati baik dapat melihatnya."

Sehun semakin bingung ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, apa tadi? Sihir? Sihir apa? -tanya Sehun dalam hati. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kasar Baekhyun berkata benar.

Ia menggigit bibir dalamnya, bagaimana bisa ia berprasangka buruk pada Sehun yang jelas-jelas khawatir pada sahabatnya tadi saat ia menabraknya? bahkan ia sampai menangis untuk Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tidak melihat adanya ekspresi yang dibuat-buat.

"Sihir... Sihir apa? Apa maksud kalian? Aku tidak mengerti?"

Deg

Sehun mendengar ucapannya. Baekhyun merasa kebingungan sekarang, jika Sehun bertanya seperti itu ia harus menjawab apa? Jika ia salah bicara, bisa-bisa identitas asli mereka terungkap dan ia terpaksa mengakui perihal kasus yang tengah mereka selidiki saat ini.

"Errr- itu..."

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, yang terpenting sekarang kita harus menemukan temanmu terlebih dahulu. Kita akan memeriksa lemari mencurigakan di sana"

Baekhyun terkejut, ia mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Apakah Chanyeol bermaksud untuk membocorkan tentang mereka pada Sehun? bukankah itu terlalu berbahaya?

"K-kalian b-bukan orang jahat yang mengincar Kyungsoo kan..." tanya Sehun memastikan.

Baekhyun meringis mendengar pertanyaan polos Sehun, "Tentu saja bukan, justru kalau bisa kami ingin menolong Kyungsoo"

Sehun tertegun mendengarnya, Sehun tersenyum dan ia memutuskan untuk mempercayai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Ia melihat ketulusan dari mata Baekhyun.

Mereka pun berjalan mendekat ke arah lemari yang terselimuti aura magis. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu itu. Tapi Chanyeol menghentikannya, lantas Sehun melamparkan tatapan bingung.

"A-ada apa hyung?" tanya Sehun.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol takut jika tangan Sehun menyentuh lemari itu ia akan menyerang Sehun. Ia mana mungkin membiarkan manusia tidak bersalah macam Sehun tewas karena sihir dalam kasusnya. Tapi jika ia yang menyentuhnya, setidaknya ia bisa menahan kekuatan sihir itu.

Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah Knight dari Chess Guard, ia harus menghadapi resiko sebesar apapun itu. Maka Chanyeol dengan terpaksa harus berbicara bohong pada Sehun.

"Aku takut ini adalah jebakan yang dibuat oleh penjahat yang menyerang kediaman temanmu Kyungsoo, biarkan aku yang memeriksanya terlebih dahulu"

Mendengar itu Sehun terlihat ragu, tapi pada akhirnya ia membiarkan Chanyeol hyung untuk memeriksanya. Dalam hatinya ia sangat berharap bahwa lemari itu bukanlah jebakan, bagaimanapun juga ia khawatir hyung yang akan menolong Kyungsoo kenapa-napa.

KRIEETTT

Chanyeol membuang nafas lega ketika pintu magis itu terbuka tanpa melakukan penyerangan apapun.

Begitupun Baekhyun dan Sehun yang mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol.

Mata mereka melihat ke dalam lemari dan... bahu Sehun menurun derastis ketika tidak menemukan apapun, yang ia lihat hanyalah lemari kosong.

Matanya menelusuri lemari itu, aneh menurut Sehun karena lemari itu tidak seperti lemari pada umumnya karena tidak ada tempat untuk menggantung baju, atau tempat untuk meletakan baju yang dilipat.

Benar-benar kosong.

"Tidak ada apapun?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng. Apakah ia akan gagal dalam menyelidiki kasus ini?

Sehun melangkah memasuki lemari itu. Padahal dari luar lemari itu terlihat tipis, tapi ternyata lemari itu sangat Luas.

Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memperhatikan Sehun dihadapan mereka.

Tuk

"Hyung ada sesuatu disini..." kata Sehun, ia berjongkok dari tempatnya berdiri ketika ia merasakan kakinya meraskan seperti menginjak gundukan di lantai lemari.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera mendekat dan melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan.

Mereka melihat gundukan itu pula.

"Gundukan ini samar dentan lantai lemarinya... " ujar Sehun entah pada siapa.

Chanyeol justru memerintah Sehun, "Sehun cepat tekan gundukan itu dengan kuat" perintahnya.

"Eo?" Sehun gelagapan mendapat perintah itu secara tiba-tiba. Tapi pada akhirnya ia menekan gundukan itu dengan kuat dan kemudian suara decitan layaknya pintu tua terdengar kembali.

KRIEEETTT

DEG

Sehun, Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun terkejut ketika dinding lemari dihadapan mereke terbuka.

Jangan-jangan... Dada Sehun kembali bergemuruh

"K-Kyungsoo!!!" pekik Sehun, tanpa pikir panjang kakinya berlari memasuki pintu terbuka itu yang ternyata adalah lorong berhiaskan obor sepanjang dinding itu menuju ruang bawah tanah.

Diikuti dengan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di belakang, mereka melewati lorong berliku-liku tersebu.

HOSHHH HOSSH

Nafas Sehun tersengal, dengan tangan yang ia tumpukan pada lututnya ia sekarang menyesal jarang berolahraga, baru berlari beberapa menit saja ia sudah kehabisan nafas. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang merupakan prajurit Chess Guard, mereka tampak biasa saja seperti tidak pernah berlari tadi.

Mereka behenti tepat diujung lorong sekarang.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mendekat.

Sehun mengangguk, setelah ia menenangkan dirinya dan bernafas normal, Sehun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang tepat kedepan dimana sebuah pintu berdiri tegak disana.

A-apakah Kyungsoo berada di dalam sana?

Tanpa diberi aba-aba Sehun pun membuka pintu itu.

Matanya membelalak. Nafasnya untuk sesaat terhenti, ketika pandangannya mendapati tubuh Kyungsoo tergeletak disana.

"K-Kyungsoo..."

Sehun melangkah dengan terburu, Sehun merengkuh Kyungsoo. Sehun kembali dikejutkan dengan suhu tubuh Kyungsoo yang sangat tinggi.

"Kyung bangun lah Kyung" pinta Sehun sambil menggoyangkan dengan pelan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"H-hyung tubuh Kyungsoo sangat panas" Chanyeol mendekat dan menyentuhkan tangannya, Chanyeol terkejut bukan main dengan panas tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Dia demam tinggi! Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kalian berdua bawa lah Kyungsoo ke atas aku akan keluar disini tidak ada sinyal untuk menghubungi ambulans"

Sehun mengangguk.

Tes

Kembali, Sehun menangis atas apa yang telah menimpa Kyungsoo. Sehun sangat bingung sekarang, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa Kyungsoo mengalami ini semua?

Sehun dengan bantuan Bekhyun pun membopong tubuh Kyungsoo untuk dibawa keluar sedangkan Chanyeol tadi pamit untuk pergi terlebih dahulu ia akan menelepon ambulans.

"Kyung bertahanlah" kata Sehun dengan suara bergetar. Baekhyun pun merasa sedih melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya pun dibanjiri keringat karena demamnya.

Sesampainya di atas Sehun membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di sofa panjang, Sehun merogoh saku celananya mengambil sapu tangan untuk menyeka keringat diwajah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terus memperhatikan Sehun, ia tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, ia tidak pernah mengobati orang yang sakit.

"Eom-maa... appahh.." Kyungsoo bergumam dengan lirih.

"Chanyeollll berapa lama lagi mereka datang!?" teriak Baekhyun yang sudah khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Ambulans akan datang dalam 15 menit" kata Chanyeol yang baru saja kembali dari luar.

1 Jam kemudian

Mereka kini berada di rumah sakit dan Kyungsoo sudah mendapatkan perawatan medis dari dokter sejak tadi.

Sehun sangat berterima kasih karena ternyata yang dikatakan Baekhyun hyung benar adanya karena ia ingin menolong Kyungsoo, ia dirawat di ruang VIP dan ditangani langsung oleh dokter ahli di sana, tidak hanya itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga membiayai semua perawatan Kyungsoo hingga ia sembuh.

Baekhyun dan Sehun mendudukan diri mereka pada bangku tunggu yang disediakan di luar kamar rawat Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Chanyeol tadi pamit kembali ke markas untuk mengambil mobil pada Baekhyun. Dokter saat ini tengah sibuk mengontrol kesehatan Kyungsoo di dalam, mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo selain demam yang ia alami. Tapi dokter itu belum juga menampakan diri, yang terlihat hanya para perawat yang berlalu-lalang sibuk membawa sesuatu ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo.

Apa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja? Pikir Sehun, ia melamunkan bagaimana jadinya nasib Kyungsoo jika ia tidak menemukannya. Bagaimana nasibnya jika Sehun tidak datang mencarinya? Sehun meremat tangannya.

"Apa ini milikmu?" tanya Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Sehun, tangan mungil nan lentiknya menyodorkan sebuah kalung berbandul huruf S, sepertinya terbuat dari perak.

Sehun menoleh pada objek yang dipegang Baekhyun dan mengangguk. Itu memang miliknya, lantas ia pun meraih kalung itu, "Bagaimana bisa kalung itu ada padamu hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Saat kau mengeluarkan sapu tangan, aku melihatnya jatuh dari saku celanamu lalu aku mengambilnya setelah kau pergi membawa Kyungsoo pada ambulans tadi" jelas Baekhyun agar Sehun tidak salah paham.

Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika benda itu hilang. Karena benda itu sudah ada sejak Sehun masih kecil tapi ia lupa bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan kalung itu. Sepertinya itu pemberian ayahnya dulu.

"Kau masih disini?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi perbincangan Baekhyun dan Sehun. Itu Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah kembali" sahut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, itu sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam.

"Sehun sebaiknya kau pulang terlebih dahulu, kau harys istirahat orang tuamu pasti mencemaskanmu"

Sehun menggeleng, ayahnya tidak pulang malam ini mungkin besok pagi pasti ayah tidak akan mencemaskannya. "Tidak hyung aku harus menjaga Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya, "Dengarkan aku Sehun, kau harus pulang dan beristirahat lagipula besok kau harus tetap sekolah. Kau juga harus meyakinkan ayahmu agar kau boleh pindah, bukankah kau mau pindah ke Daejeon? kau harus mengurusnya jika ayahmu sudah mengizinkan aku akan memfasilitasi kebutuhanmu di sana bersama Kyungsoo..." kata Chanyeol.

Sehun berpikir ucapan Chanyeol benar, disini sudah tidak aman untuk Kyungsoo dan mungkin ia adalah target selanjutnya untuk diculik.

"Masalah Kyungsoo, aku akan menyuruh orang kepercayaanku untuk datang kesini dan menjaga Kyungsoo..."

Sehun yang sedari tadi menunduk, kini menatap Chanyeol.

"B-benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan sihir saat dirumah Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun menuntut penjelasan. Mereka berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya padanya kan?

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, tentang itu aku akan menjelaskannya saat keadaan Kyungsoo membaik agar aku tidak menjelaskannya dua kali, karena identitas kami sangat berharga sebagai gantinya datang lah kembali hari rabu minggu depan dan sementara itu kau tidak boleh menjenguk Kyungsoo." kata Chanyeol dengan tegas.

Sehun jadi berdebar, sebenarnya siapa dua orang di hadapannya ini?

"T-tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh menjenguk Kyungsoo? lalu rabu depan? itu sangat lama" tanya Sehun tidak terima.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan, identitas kami sangat penting anggaplah ketidak hadiranmu disini sebagai bayaran dan bayaran itu bisa digunakan untuk menyembuhkan Kyungsoo dari sakitnya, bagaimanapun juga temanmu harus istirahat total"

Benar juga yang dikatakan Chanyeol, tapi tetap saja ia harus menjenguknya.

"Tapi hyung bagaimana kalau dalam seminggu itu Kyungsoo tersadar lalu ia tidak menemukan siapapun untuk menjenguknya? ia pasti kesepian"

Chanyeol mendengus, sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah keras kepala Sehun, "Sudahlah Sehun sebaiknya kau pulang. Bayarlah usaha kami demi kesembuhan Kyungsoo lagipula kami harus kembali ke markas" kata Baekhyun menengahi.

Dahi Sehun berkerut bingung, apalagi sekarang?

"Markas apa hyung?"

"Bukankah kau mau jawabannya maka kembali-lah hari rabu minggu depan".

Sehun berdecak kesal. "Tapi kalian bukan penjahat kan?" tanya Sehun untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Chanyeol memutar bolamatanya dengan malas, "Mana ada penjahat yang mau menangung biaya pengobatan targetnya"

TUK

"Arghh sakit hyung" protes Sehun sambil mengusap dahinya. Chanyeol barus saja menjitak dahinya yang menurutnya seksi itu.

"Kau mau tambah?" tanya Chanyeol, entah mengapa Chanyeol jadi gemas dengan tingkah Sehun, ia merasa seperti memiliki adik laki-laki.

"Tidak terima kasih! Baiklah aku akan pulang"

"Ayo aku antar, berbahaya jika kau pulang sendiri..." ajak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan interaksi kedua makhluk berbeda umur itu pun hanya tersenyum. Sepertinya keberadaan Sehun akan sangat berharga, Sehun bisa menbuat Chanyeol seperti dirinya lagi.

"Baekhyun hyung terima kasih untuk hari ini dan membantuku mencari Kyungsoo, sampai jumpa hyung" kata Sehun berpamitan pada Baekhyun sedangkan Chanyeol sudah melangkah pergi.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tidak masalah, kau hati-hati di jalan, dan katakan pada Chanyeol jangan mengebut"

"Siap"

Sehun pun pergi, dalam hati ia terus meminta pada tuhan agar Kyungsoo bisa cepat sembuh. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo karena dokter yang merawatnya tidak kunjung keluar menyelesaikan tugsanya.

'Sampai nanti Kyungsoo...'

TBC

Sampai nanti hari rabu okay

Kemarin lupa ucapin thank you buat ka **Ido Nakemi** sarannya sangat membantu. Sebenernya yang kemarin itu udah dikasih jeda pake titik titik tapi pas dipublish di ffn jedanya ilang :' parah banget, makanya jadi keliatan nyambung ceritanya padahal situasi nya beda.

Thank you juga buat yang udah review, gua sayang klean semua! .ga

Song : Park Ji Yoon - How Beautiful You Are


	5. Awal Kejanggalan & Salah Paham

18 September 2017

Sehun memandangi guru yang tengah menjelaskan fungsi rumus dipapan tulis di depan sana dengan tidak berminat, sejak tadi yang ingin ia dengar hanyalah bel pulang sekolah. Sudah seminggu lebih ia bersabar untuk hari ini, hari dimana ia akan menjenguk Kyungsoo.

Saat Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang waktu itu ia sempat bertukar nomor dan sehari kemudian ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo mengalami demam, _Shock_ dan juga dehidrasi karena ia tidak menyentuh makanan ataupun minuman selama beberapa hari. Tapi Sehun bersyukur Kyungsoo bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan tidak menjerit histeris ketika tahu fakta bahwa orang tuanya sudah diculik saat siuman.

Sehun lupa jika Kyungsoo adalah anak indigo, mungkin saja ia sudah tahu akan terjadi seperti ini, sebab itulah ia menyiapkan mentalnya untuk menghadapi ini semua.

Himchan, teman sebangku Sehun menyenggol lengan sehun dang sikunya untuk menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Sehun terlonjak kaget dan menatap Himchan, pelaku penyikutan itu dengan pandangan sebal, "Ada apa?"

"Fokus lah bodoh, lihat kedepan Kim saem memperhatikanmu dan memanggil-manggilmu beberapa kali tadi..."

Mendengar pernyataan itu lantas Sehun melirik kedepan kelas dimana Kim saem sudah memasang wajah _'bete'_ pada Sehun.

"Tuan Oh Sehun, jika kau bosan dengan pelajaranku silahkan berdiri di koridor..." katanya dengan sadis.

"Tidak saem, maafkan aku saem"

Guru itu mengabaikan permintaan maaf Sehun, ia kembali menjelaskan mata pelajarannya. Sehun hanya meringis dirinya diabaikan.

=••=••=••=

"Belakangan ini kami telah menyelidiki kasus dimana salah seorang pejabat membantu aksi penculikan itu dengan mengacaukan akses jaringan seluler ke kepolisian setempat..." ujar Chanyeol.

Saat ini Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Siwon kembali melakukan pertemuan untuk membahas rencana mereka selanjutnya.

Siwon mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol.

"Lalu... kau sudah mengetahui siapa pelakunya?" tanya Siwon _to the point_.

Ada jeda cukup panjang sebelum Chanyeol mengatakannya, ia terlihat ragu pasalnya si tertuduh ini memiliki alibi.

"Aku tidak yakin jika dia orangnya, pasalnya dia adalah orang dari tingkat Knight... dan lagipula mana mungkin seseorang bisa berada di dua tempat sekaligus dalam waktu bersamaan... kecuali ia memiliki kloning"

"Dan kita tidak memiliki bukti bahwa ia memiliki kloning" Sahut Baekhyun.

Siwon menghembuskan nafas berat, pelanggaran dilakukan oleh seseorang pejabat terlebih itu dilakukan oleh orang dari tingkat Knight. Jika dugaannya benar, maka... _dia_ lah orangnya. Sudah sejak awal ia menaruh curiga pada pria yang pernah bersaing dengannya untuk menjadi bagian anggota dewan.

Tapi Siwon belum boleh menghakiminya saat ini karena ia belum memiliki bukti nyata untuk menyingkirkan pria itu.

"Sepertinya kalian harus menyelidiknya lebih dalam lagi, aku tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang sudah kita rencanakan saat ini pada orang selain anggota dewan, kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Aku juga akan berusaha membantu kalian dari sini, lalu bagaimana dengan kasus penculikan itu..."

"Kami telah menemukan putra dari sepasang suami istri yang mereka culik"

Siwon menatap Chanyeol dengan terkejut, hebat sekali kerja dua orang dihadapannya itu. Padahal mereka hanya berdua tapi bisa bekerja lumayan cepat dengan hasil yang memuaskan, tidak salah jika mereka unggul di tingkat masing-masing. Pikir Siwon.

"Lalu diamana dia?"

"Aku merawatnya di rumah sakit tempat seorang Rooks bernama Lay bekerja sampingan"

"Apa kalian sudah mengatakannya pada orang lain?" tanya Siwon dan mendapat gelengan dari Chanyeol.

"Tidak tuan Choi, lebih tepatnya belum, setelah kami tahu bahwa ada musuh dalam Chess, kami memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun selain denganmu dan Tuan Zhang... Kami yakin kasus penculikan itu menargetkan keluarga DO yang artinya musuh kita disini juga mengincarnya..." jelas Baekhyun.

Siwon mengangguk setuju dengan itu, menurutnya tindakan mereka sudah sangat benar.

"Benar, jika musuh tahu tentang ini semua... keberadaannya akan terancam. _Dia_ pasti akan melakukan berbagai macam upaya untuk menculik Kyungsoo..." gumam Siwon.

"Ah aku lupa mengatakan satu hal lagi, kami menemukan Kyungsoo berkat Sehun"

"Sehun? Siapa dia?" tanya Siwon penasaran sekaligus curiga.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir karena Sehun adalah teman baik Kyungsoo. Saat dalam perjalanan menuju tempat kejadian kami bertemu dengannya dan ternyata ia sedang menuju rumah Kyungsoo... tapi ada yang sedikit aneh saat itu..."

"Yang aneh? Apa maksudmu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami menemukan Kyungsoo dalam lemari yang diselimuti kekuatan magis yang terbilang sangat kuat. Lemari itu dibuat seperti ruang bawah tanah dan tombol untuk membukanya ditemukan oleh Sehun..."

"Yang membuat kami bingung adalah bagaimana mungkin Oh Sehun yang notabenenya adalah seorang manusia bisa melihat lemari itu?"

Siwon mengusap dagunya memikirkan sesuatu, lalu ia berkata "Aku baru kali ini menemukan kasus seorang manusia mampu melihat kekuatan sihir, yang kutahu sihir hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang yang memiliki kemampuan lebih seperti kita... lalu orang dengan kekuatan sihir tingkat tinggi yang mampu mengatur siapa saja yang berhak melihatnya"

"Kekuatan sihir itu memang besar, tapi aku tidak merasakan bahwa kekuatan itu lebih besar dari... Chanyeol..." sahut Baekhyun sambil melirik Chanyeol yang diam mendengarkan.

"Berarti itu adalah kekuatan sihir tingkat menengah..." gumam Siwon.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian matanya membelalak terkejut sepertinya ia mengingat sesuatu, "Apa mungkin... mungkinkah Sehun yang kalian maksud itu memliki kemampuan spesial seperti kalian?" serunya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertukar pandang, lalu mengedikan bahunya. Benarkah Sehun adalah anak yang memiliki kelebihan?

Apa mungkin Sehun memang memiliki kekuatan?

Baekhyun teringat satu hal...

"Chanyeol apa kau ingat dengan perasaan takut yang kita alami sesaat sebelum kita sampai pada pertigaan waktu itu? Bukankah saat itu kita merasakan sebuah kekuatan amat besar seperti King? Ya memang aku tidak tahu pasti sebesar apa kekuatan King karena saat melihat pertempuran itu aku masih sangat kecil... tapi ketika merasakan kekuatan itu aku merasa familiar dengan itu..." Baekhyun memberi jeda.

"Aku yakin kekuatan itu lebih besar dari kekuatan King terdahulu..."

"Kau benar Tuan Byun, lalu aku merasakam kekuatan itu hilang saat Sehun, pemuda yang kami maksud, telah menabrakku... Sebenarnya aku masih belum yakin, ini hanya pendapatku saja... mungkin saja kekuatan itu berasal dari orang lain yang tengah mengawasi kit kan?"

Siwon terlihat menimbang-nimbang dalam pikirannya, akan sangat menguntungkan jika Sehun memang memiliki kemampuan spesial, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebelumnya membantu menolong temannya sudah pasti Sehun akan berpihak pada mereka. Tapi jika Sehun bukan pemilik kekuatan itu... sudah bisa dipastikan ada seseorang yang sangat kuat telah mengawasi pergerakan mereka. Apa mungkin musuh tengah mengawasinya?

Jika itu benar, maka akan sangat berbahaya bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun dan temannya.

"Tuan Choi?" Suara Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ya?"

"Maaf sebelumnya aku lancang menannyakan ini, tapi apakah anda tahu benda seperti apa yang ditinggalkan King terdahulu untuk calon King selanjutnya?"

"... Aku tidak mengetahuinya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Saat di rumah teman Sehun itu, Sehun menjatuhkan sebuah kalung berbandul huruf S yang lumayan besar. Aku pikir itu hanya kalung biasa karena bandul utu berhuruf S yang diambil dari inisial namanya... tapi setelah aku pikir lagi, itu agak aneh karena... bukankah King terdahulu bernama Sooman yang bisa saja bandul itu di ambil dari inisial nama King yang sesungguhnya"

Deg

Siwon merasa jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, bodoh sekali karena ia tidak pernah membahas peninggalan King tersebut. Siwon baru tersadar akan satu hal, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merasakan sebuah kekuatan besar dan kekuatan itu lenyap ketika Sehun menabrak mereka apa mungkin... apa mungkin Sehun yang mereka berdua maksud adalah... **Calon King selanjutnya?**

"Aku tidak tahu mengenai benda apa yang ditinggalkan King terdahulu, karena hanya Ketua dewan lah yang mengetahuinya, dia lah satu-satunya saksi mata hampir terjadinya perang terdahulu... Dan lagi sepertinya aku harus menemui Sehun yang kalian maksud itu. " putus Siwon sepihak.

Ia tidak sabar untuk menghadap -kalau dugaannya benar- calon King dari Chess Guard selanjutnya." kata Siwon

"T-tentu saja, malam ini kami berencana akan ke rumah sakit menjenguk Kyungsoo dan Sehun juga pastiakan datang..." ujar Baekhyun.

"Tapi Tuan Choi, kemarin kami tidak sadar ketika membicarakan sihir di hadapan Sehun, ia meminta penjelasan tentang siapa kami dan maksud dari tujuan kami. Aku bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskannya.

Siwon berdeham mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang berdebar, dalam hatinya ia berharap jika ia benar-benar akan bertemu calon King selanjutnya "Tenang saja, aku yang akan menjelaskannya pada Sehun. Setelah ini aku akan memberikan laporan ini pada anggota dewan dan aku akan menanyakan perihal benda peninggalan King terdahulu pada ketua dewan... dan... Chanyeol, kirimkan alamat rumah sakit waktu kalian berangkat melalui pesan."

Siwon berdiri dan mengakhiri rapat.

Baekhyun sedikit banyak merasakan lega ketika Siwon tidak marah akan keingin tahuan Sehun, justru ia sepertinya senang mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun juga meskipun Choi Si Won adalah utusan anggota dewan, tingkatnya lebih tinggi dari Chess Guard, ia tetaplah seorang _boss_ untuk mereka.

Ruangan menjadi hening ketika Siwon meninggalkan ruangan ini, Chanyeol masih terdiam di tempatnya duduk.

"Ada apa Chanyeol...?"

"Aku teringat King terdahulu..."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Park Chan Yeol dihadapannya adalah seorang anak yatim piatu sejak sehari sebelum tewasnya King Chess Guard dihadapannya.

Saat ini Chanyeol berusia 25 kejadian itu terjadi 17 tahun yang lalu yang artinya saat itu umur Chanyeol masih 7 tahun, dulu Chanyeol bercerita tentang orang tuanya yang dibunuh di depan matanya oleh laki-laki yang terlihat masih seperti anak SMA bersama seorang gadis yang terlihat lebih tua dan terlihat sangat menyeramkan saat itu.

Chanyeol bilang ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat itu, bahkan untuk sekedar melarikan diri dari hadapan mereka Chanyeol tidak mampu karena ia begitu terpukul atas terbunuhnya kedua orang tuanya. Ia sangat marah.

Setelah itu Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ketika tiba-tiba saja api membakar hampir seluruh rumah, Chanyeol bilang ia seperti diambang batas kesadaran.

Lalu para pembunuh kedua orang tuanya pun mencoba membunuh Chanyeol ketika rumah itu terbakar dan Chanyeol kehilangan kesadarannya. Tapi siapa yang menyangka ketika ia hampir pingsan seseorang yang kita ketahui adalah King dari Chess Guard, Lee Sooman, ia datang entah dari mana menyelamatkan Chanyeol dan melukai kedua pembunuh orang tuanya hingga mereka pergi, yang Chanyeol ketahui adalah paman Lee Sooman itu sangat kuat.

Jadi wajar jika saat ini ia tengah memikirkan pria yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Sedangkan aku, nasibku hampir sama seperti Chanyeol kedua orang tuaku tewas dibunuh oleh seorang paman dengan kekuatan yang dulu aku anggap aneh. Aku tidak bisa mengingat wajah pria dewasa itu.

Tapi bukan tuan Lee Sooman yang menolongku, aku juga melupakan seperti apa wajah pria yang menolongku, tapi dalam hatiku merasakan bahwa pria itu cukup terlihat muda dan pria itu juga sangat tampan. Aku hanya ingat ia adalah pria yang tampan tapi aku melupakan wajahnya... aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa melupakannya mungkin karena itu termasuk kenangan buruk yang tidak ingin kuingat atau mungkin karena saat aku mengalami kejadian yang bagai mimpi buruk itu terjadi 2 tahun sebelum Chanyeol, saat aku berusia 5 tahun?

Entahlah, yang pasti dia menolongku, ia membawaku dari Seoul ke ke kota dimana ia tinggal dan selamat 2 tahun itu aku diurus olehnya, yang kuingat adalah dia memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik bersama kekasihnya dan selama itu pula aku beberapa kali bertemu King dari Chess Guard.

Sehari sebelum aku dipertemukan dengan Chanyeol di medan pertempuran dan melihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia mengajakku ke salah satu pegunungan di kotanya dan berbicara banyak hal, tidak hanya itu...

kemampuan spesial yang aku miliki ini juga mungkin berkat pria yang menolongku itu.

Ia juga memberitahukan namanya tapi karena aku terlalu senang dengan kemampuan yang ia berikan aku tidak terlalu mengingat siapa namanya...

Yang terakhir aku dengar adalah dia mengatakan bahwa ia akan membutuhkan bimbinganku ketika aku dewasa nanti.

Lalu keesokan harinya saat ia tengah mengajakku berjalan-jalan ditaman bersama kekasihnya, tiba-tiba saja ia bersikap aneh, ia seperti sedang menahan amarah akan sesuatu lalu kami diajaknya pergi kembali ke Seoul.

Kami menuju ke daerah seperti hutan di Seoul, mendekat ke areal hutan itu aku merasakan banyak tekanan yang sangat kuat hingga membuat kepalaku sangat pusing tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu.

Kami bertemu dengan King dengan keadaan sangat kacau dan tekanan itu semakin kuat sejak kedatangan King, ia membawa seorang anak laki-laki bertubuhk gemuk yang ternyata seumuran denganku, itu lah pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian sekelompok orang dengan jubah hitam datang, dan aku kembali dibuat pusing dengan tekanan yang samakin banyak, yang aku tahu mereka orang jahat karena mereka berkata bahwa mereka akan membunuh kami semua.

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu salah seorang dari mereka menyerang kami dengan kekuatan aneh, pria yang menolongku saat itu mengambil alih anak laki-laki gemuk itu ke dalam dalam gendongannya, lalu King Chess Guard menahan serangan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian hadir lah orang dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak dengan seragam perang yang terlihat kompak, lalu pria penyelamatku menitipkan aku, Chanyeol dan kekasihnya. Pada komandan mereka orang kepercayaan King.

Tapi hal yang tak terduga terjadi, King tewas dibunuh para penjahat itu ia lenga dan ia tewas di depan mata kami semua, yang terakhir kali ia katakan membuatku menangis, ia meminta orang yang kami titipi untuk menjaga aku dan Chanyeol.

Lalu serangan berikutnya muncul, aku merasakan suatu aliran sangat kuat dan pria yang menolongku menahan serangan itu, aku begitu tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa berada dalam situasi layaknya _film_ animasi di TV. Aku tidak menyangka kekuatan itu benar-benar ada.

Pada akhirnya pria itu memberikan perintah untuk para petarung Chess Guard agar melawan anak buahnya, sedangkan pria penyelamatku... ia melawan sang pemimpin dari orang jahat itu...

Saat itu lah saat terakhir kali aku melihat penyelamatku... dan juga kekasihnya. Kekasihnya itu justru menyusul penyelamat hidupku dan ada seseorang lagi yang mengekor di belakang kekasihnya.

Itu lah yang terakhir kali aku ingat sebelum aliran yang sangat-sangat kuat menjalar disekelilingku dan pandanganku mulai menggelap.

Ketika aku terbangun aku sudah berada di dalam kamar rawat sebuah gedung besar dan sangat luas yang saat ini menjadi tempatku bekerja. Chanyeol berada satu ruangan denganku tapi ranjangnya terpisah dariku, saat aku sadar. Aku mendengar suara isakan Chanyeol.

Saat aku bertanya kenapa ia menangis, Chanyeol menjawab, _"Paman Lee dan temannya telah tiada, orang-orang yang ikut dengan mereka pun sudah tewas"_

Setelah mendengar penuturan Chanyeol aku pun jadi menangis. Orang yang menyelamatkanku sudah tiada? Aku tidak bisa percaya, setelah keluargaku yang meninggal kini orang yang menyelamatkanku pun tidak ada. Saat itu aku berpikir, bagaimana mungkin tuhan begitu tidak adil? Kenapa ia merenggut orang-orang disekelilingnya? Kenapa ia merenggut orang-orang baik di dunia ini dan malah menciptakan orang jahat yang tega membunuh satu sama lain.

Jadi wajar saja kalau saat ini Chanyeol merasakan rindu pada Tuan Lee, terkadang aku pun merindukannya juga merindukan pria yang menyelamatkanku. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai orang tua penggantiku dengan kekasihnya itu...

Sejak saat itu aku mulai mengenal Chess Guard.

Saat itu aku jadi teringat ucapan orang yang menyelamatkanku, ia bilang ketika aku dewasa ia akan membutuhkan bimbinganku? Aku memang belum terlalu mengerti tapi dalam hatiku aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa kami akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti.

Dengan itu, saat tuan Jung Yong Hwa, orang yang dititipi pria penyelamatku menjenguk kami, aku langsung mengatakan padanya tentang keputusanku untuk bergabung dengan Chess Guard ternyata Chanyeol juga ikut bergabung.

Pada waktu itu keinginan terbesarku adalah untuk menjadi kuat... agar aku bisa mengalahkan orang-orang jahat.

Kami mulai dilatih dengan pehaman dan praktek.

Saat latihan aku ternyata tidak pandai bertarung sedangkan Chanyeol, ia sangat hebat dan dugaanku ternyata benar. Sejak malam dimana pria itu bercerita sepertinya ia memberikan aku kekuatan, tuan Jung bilang bahwa aku mampu memancarkan cahaya, tapi aku masih belum mempercayainya dan sebelumnya aku tidak mungkin bisa mengeluarkan cahaya bukan?

Sedangkan tuan Jung bilang bahwa Chanyeol mampu mengendalikan api... aku kagum sekaligus iri pada Chanyeol karena ia bisa mengendalikan api untuk menyerang lalu aku? Aku mengendalikan cahaya? untuk apa? untuk menerangi malam saat mati lampu? pikirku.

Keirianku pada Chanyeol semakin menjadi saat kami beranjak dewasa, Chanyeol banyak berubah. Ia tidak gemuk lagi ia sangat rajin berolahraga dan dia... menjadi pria yang tampan.

Aku iri tentu saja? Chanyeol yang dulunya pendek kini menjadi lebih tinggi dariku.

Aku memang tumbuh, tapi menurutku aku tidak benar-benar berubah.

Aku sempat mengklaim bahwa tidak seharusnya aku tumbuh tapi dalam keadaan sama, ayah dan ibuku dulu bilang bahwa aku sangat manis lalu sekarang beberapa anggota Chess Guard bilang bahwa aku cantik.

Itu lah yang membuatku iri, saat tumbuh Chanyeol menjadi tampan tapi kenapa aku malah menjadi 'Cantik'?

Tak jarang ada senior Chess Guard yang menggodaku, tapi setiap kali itu terjadi Chanyeol selalu menolongku.

Itu membuat kepalaku diisi oleh Chanyeol, Chanyeol dan Chanyeol, aku jadi menyukai Chanyeol.

Puncaknya saat SMA kami sudah resmi menjadi anggota Chess Guard.

Chanyeol lulus tes dengan baik ia ditempatkan di tingkat Knight sedangkan aku di tingkat Rooks.

Lalu... yang terjadi setelahnya adalah ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku. Itu membuatku terkejut tapi anehnya aku seperti merasakan adanya ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutku dan tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menerimanya.

Semakin hari aku semakin jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol hingga aku sangat menyayangkan nasibku yang berada di tingkat Rooks yang menbuat kami jarang bertemu.

Tapi aku sangat bodoh, aku begitu ingin terus berdekatan dengan Chanyeol dan tidak bisa mengendalikan keinginan itu ketika Choi Seung Hyun datang dan menawarkan kenaikan pangkat menjadi Knight jika aku mau disetubuhi olehnya.

Aku benar-benar bodoh... Aku telah melukai perasaan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan?"

"Ha- A-aku..." aku terlonjak kaget ketika Chanyeol menepuk pipiku dan bertanya padaku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan beruntunglah Chanyeol mengerti bahwa aku tidak ingin mengatakannya.

"Ayo, kita harus bersiap"

=••=••=••=

 _"Apa kau yakin akan pergi menghadapinya?"_

 _"Tentu saja, pria tua itu membutuhkan bantuanku, ia bisa tewas dengan sia-sia jika aku tidak menolongnya. Kemampuan anak buahnya tidak lah cukup menghadapi manusia berhati iblis seperti mereka"_

 _Ruangan itu terlihat sangat luas d_ _an hanya terdengar suara percakapan menegangkan antara dua orang laki-laki yang tengah memperdebatkan keputusan salah satu dari mereka._

 _"Ta-tapi kau masih belum cukup kuat seperti ayahmu untuk memusnahkan penjahat sepertinya, nona Seohyun bilang yang mereka cari adalah kau. Itu sangat berbahaya"_

 _"Aku tahu, tapi saat itu nona Seohyun juga mengatakan padaku bahwa aku bisa merubah kebinasaan yang akan dihadapi umat manusia jika aku menolongnya..."_

 _"Aku juga tahu mengenai hal itu, tapi **Steve** , jika kau melakukannya kau... bisa mati"_

 _Pria yang dipanggil Steve itu tersenyum dengan lembut pada kekasihnya, "Lebih baik kehilangan satu orang sepertiku_ _daripada kematian seluruh umat manusia..._ _bukan? Kenapa kau begitu takut?"_

 _"Tentu saja aku takut kehilanganmu bodoh!" bentak si pria pada Steve._

 _"Bagaimana dengan **dia** jika kau tidak ada?"_

 _Steve terlihat berpikir dengan santai, "Tentu kau akan merawatnya untukku kan?" tanyanya dengan menggoda._

 _Pria itu meremat tangannya sendiri mendengar jawaban yang terbilang sangat santai untuknya "B-bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" tantangnya._

 _Steve menghembuskan nafas berat, "Aku akan meminta mereka untuk ambil tanggung jawab untuk merawatnya"_

 _"Kau keras kepala!"_

 _"Kau juga sayang, ayo jangan terlalu dipikirkan sekarang kita harus bersenang-senang selagi masih sempat"_

=••=

Sehun membuka matanya, ternyata selama jam pelajaran terakhir dan menjadi jam kosong karena gurunya izin tidak hadir mengajar itu membuatnya ketiduran. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati kelasnya sudah benar-benar sepi. Sial, ternyata tidurnya terlalu lelap dan si teman brengseknya yang bernama Himchan tidak membangunkannya?

Sehun melirik pada jam dinding di dalam kelas menunjukan pukul 4.25 sore.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Sehun kembali mengumpat ketika ia tahu ternyata tidurnya terlalu lama, 5 menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Sehun membereskan peralatan sekolahnya dan memasukannya pada tas, seharusnya ia pulang ke rumah dulu untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Kyungsoo dirawat tapi sekali lagi Sehun menyalahkan rasa kantuknya.

Sepertinya Sehun akan langsung ke rumah sakit.

Sehun berlari ke luar kelas, ia bahkan tidak memperduli kan peraturan sekolah yang melarang setiap muridnya untuk tidak berlari di koridor. Sehun tidak peduli? tentu saja.

Lagipula sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi, tidak akan ada yang melihat dan menghukumnya kan.

Tanpa sadar Sehun melamun dan...

BRUKKK

"Akhhh..."

Bagaikan de javu Sehun kembali menabrak seseorang dan berakhiran dengan bokongnya yang terbilang berisi mencium lantai. Ketika Sehun mendongak ekspresinya berubah menjadi terkejut bukan main dan matanya membelalak, jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat.

Betapa terkejut dirinya ketika melihat sosok tinggi dengan pakaian rapi berdiri sambil menatapnya dengan mata memicing tajam.

"Kau melanggar peraturan nak"

Jantung Sehun semakin berdebar mendengarnya, orang di hadapannya adalah Wu Yi Fan, kepala sekolahnya. Jadi yang ia tabrak adalah kepala sekolahnya?

Kenapa hari ini Sehun begitu sial. Dengan reflek Sehun menepuk dahinya dengan sebal.

"Beruntunglah jam sekolah sudah habis sejak tadi, kalau tidak aku akan menghukummu" ancamnya.

Sehun kembali melempar pandangan pada kepala sekolahnya yang ternyata kini mengulurkan tangannya, apakah dia bermaksud membantu Sehun berdiri? Ekspresi Sehun jadi berubah bingung.

"Tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu, jam kerjaku sudah selesai ayo bangun"

Sehun pun meraih uluran tangannya.

"Maafkan aku Gyojang-nim..." ucap Sehun dengan tulus dari hati terdalamnya, karema ia tahu diri kalau dirinya telah melakukan pelanggaran.

"Tidak apa dan tidak perlu formal begitu, sudah kubilang kan kalau jam kerjaku telah habis dan wajahku memang terlihat tua... tapi percaya lah aku masih bisa untuk kau panggil hyung..."

Sehun melongo mendengar kalimat panjang kali lebar yang diucapkan kepala sekolahnya. Sehun juga tidak menyangka kepala sekolahnya yang terlihat irit bicara dan sangat membosankan bisa mencairkan suasana dan menempatkan dirinya layaknya seorang remaja dengan menyelipkan lelucon dalam perkataannya...

Jika saja ia tidak ingat kalau dihadapannya adalah kepala sekolah, sudah dipastikan Sehun akan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar bahwa kepala sekolahnya sendiri mengakui wajahnya terlihat tua jadi Sehun hanya tertawa kecil saja.

"Baiklah, hyung?" gumam Sehun dengan tidak yakin.

Sehun dengan tiba-tiba menepuk dahinya, "Pak- eh hyung... sebaiknya kita harus keluar dari sekolah sebentar lagi gerbang akan ditutup." katanya dengan nada yang agak panik.

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku kepala sekolah, Sehun-ssi?" tanya Yifan dengan retoris.

"Kepala sekolah tidak akan berani mengunci kepala sekolah ini di dalam sekolah, ia tahu kalau aku belum pulang" katanya dengan percaya diri.

Satu fakta lagi yang Sehun dapatkan, ternyata kepala sekolahnya itu juya sedikit narsis.

"Tapi kenapa hyung pulang sangat sore? yang aku tahu biasanya hyung selalu pulang lebih cepat" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Aku barus saja menyelesaikan tugas yang menumpuk agar aku punya waktu luang untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, kau sendiri mau kemana? kau terlihat terburu-buru" tanya Yifan dengan penuh selidik, dalam hatinya Yifan berdoa agar tuhan mengampuninya dan tidak menghukumnya karena sebagian dari ucapannya adalah kebohongan.

Jika masalah tugas-tugas itu, ia selalu rajin mengerjakannya dan ia selalu memiliki waktu luang, yang bukan kebohongan adalah fakta bahwa ia berencana pergi ke suatu tempat itu dan kebenaran lain yang tidak ia sebutkan.

"A-aku mau menjenguk Kyungsoo..." kata Sehun dengan sedikit takut. Karena ia yang menulis surat izin tidak masuk untuk Kyungsoo, yang jadi masalahnya adalah Sehun mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo terkena penyakit campak... Sehun takut jika ia ketahuan berbohong.

Ah benar, Yifan dalam hati sedikit mengumpat, ia lupa jika Sehun adalah orang yang membuat surat izin tidak masuk pada Kyungsoo.

Yifan berkata, "Kebetulan sekali, tempat yang akan aku kunjungi adalah rumah sakit dimana Kyungsoo dirawat, Jessica adalah wali kelasmu bukan? Ia tidak bisa menjenguk Kyungsoo karena ia ada acara yang tidak bisa ditunda jadi aku bermaksud untuk menggantikannya menjenguk Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun kalau sekalian saja?"

JEDERRR

Bagaikan tersambar petir, Sehun mematung dengan mulut sedikit menganga. Ajakan kepala sekolahnya barusan membuat kakinya lemas.

Yang benar saja? Ia akan menjenguk Kyungsoo? Tamatlah riwayatnya jika kepala sekolahnya tahu bahwa ia membuat surat keterangan palsu mengenai Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan dipihak Yifan, ia begitu menikmati kebohongannya lagi mengenai menjenguk Kyungsoo dan ia menikmati ekspresi Sehun yang ketakutan. Sebenarnya ia tahu Sehun menulis surat bohong, dan sebenarnya ia tahu siapa Kyungsoo, ia sangat mengenalnya.

"Gyojang- m-maksudku hyung... hyung tidak perlu repot-repot menjenguk Kyungsoo, kenapa tidak mewakilkan aku saja untuk menjenguknya?" tawar Sehun

Yifan berakting layaknya menimbang-nimbang sedangkan dalam hati ia begitu bahagia mempermainkan perasaan putra bosnya itu.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, bukankah sudah tradisi jika da orang yang sakit lebih dari 3 hari harus ada perwakilan sekolah menjenguknya? Biasanya guru dan ketua kelas. Tapi karena mereka tidak ada, bukankah sebaiknya kita saja yang menjenguknya?"

Skakmat.

Sehun tidak bisa mengelak dan perasaan takut itu semakin membesar, apakah ia harus mengakui yang sebenarnya bahwa Kyungsoo mengalami masalah yang sangat besar? bahkan lebih besar dari sekedar penyakit campak.

Bagaikan kerbau dicucuk hidungnya Sehun dengan terpaksa menurut dan masuk ke dalam mobil Yifan dan Yifan mengendarai mobil keluar dari areal sekolah langsung menuju ke rumah sakit.

Perasaan Sehun semakin gundah, perasaan bersalah itu mendorongnya untuk mengakui kebohongan itu.

"H-hyung... " cicit Sehun.

"Ya?" sahut Yifan yang sedang fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Ada yang harus aku jelaskan padamu mengenai Kyungsoo ..."

~ Beberapa menit kemudian ~

"Hahahaha"

Sehun mengernyit bingung ketika Yifan justru tertawa setelah mendengar semua penjelasannya mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Apakah ia tidak marah mendengar pengakuan mengenai kebohongannya?

"Kenapa hyung tertawa?"

Yifan terlihat mengatur dirinya untuk tidak kembali tertawa, "Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu kalau kau berbohong" ujarnya santai.

Sehun kembali terkejut, "Hyung sudah tahu? bagaimana mungkin?"

"Kalau aku bilang aku bisa membaca pikiran seseorang apa kau akan percaya?"

Sehun langsung menggeleng cepat, "Tidak mungkin, kecuali hyung sama spesialnya seperti Kyungsoo"

Yifan menyunggingkan senyum, "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang bahkan aku lebih dari sekedar indigo?"

"Apa maksud hyung?" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti.

Yifan mendengus tak kentara, "Lupakan. Kau menganggap kemampuan itu spesial?" tanya Yifan

"Maksud hyung kekuatan indigo yang dimiliki Kyungsoo?" Yifan mengangguk.

"Bukankah itu sangat aneh? bahkan teman-teman sekelasmu tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan Kyungsoo, itulah yang dikatakan Jessica"

"Mereka orang-orang bodoh yang tidak bisa menghargai anugrah dari tuhan..." ucap Sehun sambil matanya menerawang, mengingat-ingat apa yang dilakukan teman sekelasnya terhadap Kyungsoo.

'Ya benar, kaum mereka benar-benar bodoh. Tapi kau jatuh cinta dengan salah seorang dari kumpulan orang bodoh itu bahkan kau membela mereka' Sahut Yifan dalam hatinya.

"Setelah kejadiam itu, aku malah berharap aku lah yang memiliki kemampuan Kyungsoo itu agar aku bisa menyelamatkan orang yang berharga disekelilingku" lanjutnya, kali ini wajah ayahnya lah yang berada dalam benaknya.

"Bagimana kalu ternyata kau di anugrahi kekuatan yang hampir sama seperti Kyungsoo?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, karena aku tidak memiliki ciri-ciri yang dikatakan Kyungsoo adalah tanda bahwa ia adalah seorang indigo..."

"Oohh" hanya itu balasan dari Yifan.

Sehun jadi teringat sesuatu, "Hyung tidak marah padaku?"

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus marah?" tanya Yifan bingung.

Sehun mendengus, dasar pikun, pikir Sehun "Hyung tidak marah tentang aku yang berbohong mengenai Kyungsoo"

Yifan membuang nafas, "Tidak sama sekali, aku berpikir bahwa kau melakukannya mungkin karena tidak ingin sekolah khawatir mengenai Kyungsoo. Tapi aku turut berduka dengan apa yang menimpanya saat ini" ujarnya.

Sehun tertegun, ia tidak menyangka jika kepala sekolahnya ini sungguh sangat baik hati dan bijak, menurutnya.

Setelahnya perjalanan menuju rumah sakit dilanda keheningan, karena salah satu dari merka tidak berniat untuk membuka percakapan lagi.

~••~

"Jadi ini rumah sakit tempat Zhang Yixing bekerja?" tanya Siwon pada dua orang dibelakangnya dan Chanyeol mengiyakan senagai jawaban. Mereka telah sampai dirumah sakit tempat Kyungsoo dirawat.

"S-selamat datang tuan Choi, maaf aku terlambat"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka, mereka mempeehatikan sang pemilik suara yang keluar dari rumah sakit itu menuju ke arah mereka, kemudian ia membungkukan badannya memberi hormat. Itu Zhang Yixing, disini ia dikenal dengan nama Zhang Lay dokter dari China.

"Tidak perlu melakukan itu, disini kau bukan lah bawahanku. Kau adalah karyawan di rumah sakit ini"

Mendengar penuturan bijak Siwon, Lay tersenyum dengan kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa benar Kyungsoo sudah siuman?" tanya Siwon, mereka berbincang sambil berjalan menuju ruang kerja Lay. Mereka harus berbincang mengenai hal yang mereka bahas dalam rapat tadi siang sambil menunggu Sehun datang.

=••=••=••=

~ Disisi lain ~

=••=••=••=

Yifan baru saja selesai memarkir mobilnya di basement, kini ia berjalan ke arah Sehun dengan terburu. Mereka pun langsung menuju ke lantai 10 dimana ruang rawat VIP berjajar disana, termasuk ruang rawat Kyungsoo.

Sesampainya disana Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar rawat Kyungsoo, ia membuka pintu itu dan melongokan kepalanya untuk melihat Kyungsoo... ia penasaran bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini.

Sehun melempar pandangannya pada ranjang Kyungsoo...

DEG

Tidak ada...

"Kau sudah datang Sehun?"

Sehun terkejut, "E-eh?" pandangannya mengedar mencari sumber suara yang sedikit terdengar lemah itu dan pandangannya terhenti pada tubuh Kyungsoo yang terbalut pakaian rumah sakit tengah berdiri memandangi lingkungan sekitar rumah sakit dari balik jendela kaca dihadapannya.

Sehun yang melihatnya jadi berprasangka buruk, bagaimana kalau ternyata Kyungsoo berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya?

"K-kenapa kau disitu Kyung? Kau harus beristirahat"

Kyungsoo membalikan badannya pada pintu yang tersembul kepala Sehun, lalu ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku sudah terlalu lama beristirahat Hun, saat ini waktunya aku bekerja keras."

Seperti membaca pikiran Sehun, Kyungsoo kembali berkata "Kau tidak perlu berpikir aku akan terjun dari sini, aku belum ingin mati karena masih ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan"

Sehun teresenyum canggung ketika menyadari fakta bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seroang indigo.

"Selamat malam Kyungsoo-ssi" suara Yifan menyapa indra pendengaran Sehun dan itu membuatnya terkejut. Ia lupa bahwa ia datang kesini dengan kepala sekolahnya, Yifan membuka pintu kamar rawat Kyungsoo.

"Tidak baik berdiri dipintu, kita harus masuk" kata Yifan menegur perbuatan Sehun.

"M-maaf"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matas, makhluk bodoh ini lagi. Batinnya sarkatis.

Kyungsoo memasang senyum palsu pada sosok kepala sekolah mereka, "Gyojang-nim? Anda menjengukku? Maafkan aku, aku begitu merepotkan"

Kembali, Yifan mengulangi perkatannya pada Sehun yang memintanya untuk dipanggil Hyung pada Kyungsoo.

"Ini untukmu, lekas sembuh" Yifan meletakan sebuah parsel buah berukuran besar di naks dekat ranjang Kyungsoo. Ia membelinya di swalayan terdekat sebelum sampai ke rumah sakit ini.

"T-terima kasih" ucap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya pada sofa yang disediakan di ruang kamar rawatnya kemudian mempersilahkan Sehun dan Yifan untuk duduk bersamanya juga.

"Jadi... Kyungsoo, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat Sehun, aku sudah agak baikan..." sahutnya dengan santai.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan..."

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan membuat Sehun kebingungan, "Aku sudah tahu hal itu akan terjadi padaku Sehun aku sudah menyiapkan mentalku untuk mengahadapi ini semua. Aku baik-baik saja" ujarnya menenangkan. Sedikit banyak jawaban itu membuat Sehun merasa lega mendengarnya.

"Jadi kau juga tahu siapa yang menolongmu waktu itu?" tanya Sehun mengingat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Ya, tentu saja"

Ahh... Sehun teringat satu hal. Padahal ia sudah berjanji akan menghubungi Chanyeol kalau ia telah sampai di rumah sakit. Baru saja ia akan mengeluarkan ponselnya ketika tiba-tiba saja indra pendengarannya mendengar suara dobrakan pintu.

BRAKKK

Betapa terkejutnya Sehun ketika mendapati pelaku pendobrakan pintu itu, Chanyeol lah pelakumya dibelakangnya ada Baekhyun, dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo lalu seorang pria yang tidak Sehun kenali.

Sehun fokus dengan ekspressi wajah mereka yang terlihat cemas sekaligus panik luar biasa kentara.

"H-hyung apa yang terjadi?"

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi ucapan Sehun, ia melemparkan tatapan tajam pada sosok pria jangkung yang datang bersama Sehun, Wu Yi Fan.

Sedangkan orang yang ditatap balas menatapnya dengan santai.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya ketika rasa pusing yang ditimbulkan tindakan ceroboh kepala sekolahnya.

"Dasar bodoh" gumam Kyungsoo yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Yifan.

Tanpa basa-basi, Chanyeol langsung bertanya dengan tajam "Siapa kau?" itu ia tujukan pada Yifan.

Yifan memasang smirk tipis sebelum ia berdiri dan menghadap tepat kearah Chanyeol.

"Aku...?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Aku..."

TBC

Cie yang nungguin HunKai, sabar sayang Hunkai harus melewati beberapa Chapter lagi. Ini lagi gua rancang gimana ketemunya nanti, lagian ini remake dari mimpi, dan dimimpi itu gua ketemu jodoh gua pas mau diakhir dan dimimpi itu juga intinya gua udh tau kenal jodoh gua dari awal tapi gak dijelasin kapan dan gimana gua ketemu jodoh gua, itu juga ketemunya pas mau diakhir mimpi pas gua harus ngelindungin dia. Jadi ini gua lagi mikirin alurnya.

BTW HunKai ff ini bakal Syuting di Indonesia (?)

Ada yang mau nitip nama gak buat jadi salah satu pemeran/cameo/kang cancimen .ga dalam adegan di indonesia.

Buat yang nebak-nebak sehun itu gimana , silahkan aja :v gak masalah/?

Makasih buat yang review, walaupun perchapter dikit tapi kalo digabungin banyak .g

BTW mau hiatus bentaran, update (gak janji) tgl 25 dengan berpuluh word karena utang adegan di setiap tanggal ok.

See you bebi, jangan lupa review yegak.


	6. Iklan

Hai ini cuma iklan, gua sebenernya mau minta saran bagusan Sooman itu gua masukin ke bangsa apaan ya? dari sekian banyak bangsa-bangsa karakter fantasi bangsa apa yang kuat dan cocok untuk menggambarkan kekuatan seorang Lee Soo Man sebagai King dari Chess Guard?

Terus yang kedua gua mau minta saran nih sebaiknya Sehun punya kakak atau nggak disini? ini keputusan yang bakal mempengaruhi jalan cerita, dimiripin ama mimpi gua apa nggak.

Dimimpi gua itu gua punya abang dan tau gak abang gua siapa? abang gua Raizel dari webtoon noblesse anjay :'v dibantu temennya frankenstein.

Yang ketiga gua mau minta saran Youngmin itu bangsa apaan? yang sama kuatnya ama Sooman.

Yang keempat gua ada pengumuman, waktu gua ngerjain FF The Hunter ini gua berasa familiar kaya pernah bikin FF HunKai fantasi. Dan ternyata bener, gua emang pernah bikin tapi blm selesai, dan karena jalan ceritanya mirip dan hampir bersambungan gua berniat buat lanjutin cerita lama gua dan gua putusin buat bikin itu jadi awal mula pertemuan HunKai, itu gua publish di wattpad vote 96 baca udah tembus 1,3k dan itu diakun wattpad lama gua. Menurut kalian gimana? Lanjut atau nggak ff pertemuan hunkainya? terus kalo dilanjut mendingan berselingan bareng the hunter atau setelah the hunter selesai?

Yang terakhir gua minta saran lagu lagu Western/Japanese/Korea yang berkaitan dengan fantasi atau setidaknya cocok untuk film/pas buat didengerin waktu baca ff fantasi. Sumpah otak gua mumet mikirin jalan cerita the hunter, lagu-lagu yg gua punya udh ngebosenin bikin otak gua stuck disitu aja jadi kaga ngefeel ngetiknya dan bikin konfliknya.

satu lagi itu yang nitip nama tata buat hunkai syuting di indo, tata cewek kan ya? :'v

ok sekian terima kasih


	7. Putra Lucifer & Ke-5 Penjaga Akan Datang

"Aku..."

"Aku Wu Yi Fan..." kata Yifan sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan lekat tapi anehnya bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum, entah bagaimana ia bisa melakukan itu ketika di dalam hatinya justru ia merasa sedikit kesal dengan makhluk yang tingginya tak lebih darinya itu.

"Ada apa Chanyeol hyung? kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu..." kata Sehun yang memang sejak tadi kebingungan, ia tidak mengerti harus bersikap seperti apa dalam situasi yang tengah ia hadapi saat ini.

Sehun tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol dan orang-orang yang saat ini bersamanya datang dengan wajah terlihat khawatir dan Chanyeol terlihat seperti menahan amarah yang sangat besar akan sesuatu, Sehun tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol hyung dengan tidak sopannya mendobrak pintu (walaupun tanpa membuatnya jadi rusak) untuk masuk ke kamar ini lalu bertanya dengan tidak sopan kepada Yifan hyung.

"Jauhi dia Sehun, dia berbahaya" kata Chanyeol memperingati Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu hyung? aku tidak mengerti, aku tahu kalian berdua tidak saling mengenal... Tapi Chanyeol hyung di Wu Yi Fan, kepala sekolahku... dia sedang menjenguk Kyungsoo kau tidak perlu khawatir hyung dia tidak berbahaya dia bukan orang jahat yang akan menculik Kyungsoo" jelas Sehun.

"DIA BERBAHAYA"

Sehun terkejut bukan main ketika suara berat Chanyeol terdengar membentaknya, begitu pula dengan orang-orang yang ada disana kecuali Siwon, Kyungsoo dan Yifan.

Yifan memasang ekspresi poker facenya, namun dalam hati ia mulai agak kesal dengan tingkah sembrono yang ditunjukan Chanyeol dengan membentak Sehun, berani sekali ia melakukan tindakan itu pada seseorang yang tingkatnya lebih tinggi darinya. Jika ia tahu siapa Sehun yang sebenarnya, maka bisa dipastikan ia tidak akan lancang membentak Sehun.

Siwon dengan sikap tenangnya tengah memikirkan sesuatu tentang situasi yang menurutnya agak janggal.

Jika pria yang mengaku bernama Wu Yi Fan itu adalah musuh mereka, mana mungkin ia diam begitu saja tanpa mencoba melarikan diri dari mereka ketika ia tahu fakta bahwa keberadaan mereka bisa mengancam keselamatannya. Terlebih ia mengeluarkan kekuatan yang sangat besar, sudah pasti dia juga bisa menyadari kekuatan yang Chanyeol keluarkan untuk mengancam keberadaannya kan?

Atau setidaknya jika ia benar-benar musuh, kenapa ia tidak melakukan apapun pada Sehun maupun Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo... sejak tadi dia terlihat tenang memperhatikan mereka... bukankah dia anak indigo? sudah pasti jika ia mau, ia bisa melihat kejadian yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? apa benar yang dikata Sehun bahwa pria bernama Wu Yi Fan itu bukan musuh, seharusnya ia menyerang Chanyeol kalau ia adalah musuh.

Siwon jadi bingung sendiri memikirkannya, ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Siwon pun menarik Chanyeol untuk mundur agar ia bisa masuk ke dalam ruang rawat tersebut, seluruh pasang mata kini menatap Siwon. Menunggu apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

"Maaf sebelumnya kalau aku menyela kalian, tapi bukankah akan sangat bagus kalau kita bicarakan ini secara baik-baik?"

Saat ini Siwon dan Sehun tengah berada di taman yang letaknya berada di belakang rumah sakit tempat Kyungsoo dirawat. Mereka menyetujui usul Siwon untuk mebicarakannya baik-baik, sementara ia meminjam Sehun karena ada hal yang bersifat privasi untuk dikatakan pada Sehun dan disini lah mereka sekarang mengabaikan bahwa hari telah petang. Mereka duduk berhadapan pada bangku taman.

"Apa kau benar bernama Sehun orang yang dimaksud Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bahwa kau membantu menemukan Kyungsoo?" tanya Siwon membuka percakapan.

Suasana terasa begitu canggung untuk Sehun karena ketika melihat wajah serius Siwon yang terlihat tegas membuat Sehun gugup bagaimana harus menghadapinya, "Iya, aku Oh Se-Hun... aku teman Kyungsoo" kata Sehun memperkenalkan diri.

Siwon pun ikut memperkenalkan diri, "Namaku Choi Si Won... aku adalah utusan dari para anggota dewan yang juga mengutus Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dalam misi penyelidikan kasus yang menimpa Kyungsoo saat ini-" belum sempat Siwon meyelesaikan kalimat yang ingin ia katakan Sehun sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Anggota dewan? Anggota dewan apa? dan... misi apa yang paman maksud? apa paman, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah anggota kepolisian?"

Siwon menghela nafas, sspertinya Chess Guard terlalu lama mengurung diri hingga serikat mereka jarang dikenali orang saat ini, "Apa kau pernah mendengar nama Chess Guard? dan apa kau percaya jika sihir dan sejenisnya masih ada didunia ini?" tanya Siwon memastikan

Sehun menanggapinya dengan sebuah gelengan, "Apa lagi itu? Sihir? Apa benar hal sejenis itu ada didunia ini" tanyanya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan tentang sihir dan sebuah kekuatan lalu tentang Chess Guard terlebih dahulu agar kau dapat mengerti garis besar yang terjadi saat ini..." Sehun menanggapi ucapan Siwon dalam diam, tanda bahwa ia siap untuk mendengarkan. Lagipula ia juga sangat penasaran mengenai asal usul Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hyung, mengapa mereka bisa baik hati dengan menolong Kyungsoo yang notabenenya adalah orang asing yang tidak mereka kenal.

"Begini... mungkin ini terdengar mengada-ngada tapi dalam dunia ini ada banyak jenis makhluk hidup selain manusia... di dunia langit maupun di bumi, tapi aku akan menjelaskan sebagian besar makhluk yang ada di bumi, tingkat tertinggi makhluk itu adalah... _Noblesse_... mereka bukan tuhan tapi mereka membantu makhluk dunia langit untuk menjaga bumi . jumlah mereka sedikit tapi kekuatan mereka sangat besar hingga membuat makhluk lain tunduk akan perintahnya..." Siwon melirik Sehun yang kini dahinya berkerut bingung.

"Tunggu... jadi paman bermaksud mengatakan bahwa _Vampire_ , _Werewolf_ atau penyihir itu ada di dunia ini?"

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya, "Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi aku belum pernah menemui mereka" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, bagaimana mungkin paman yang cukup berumur dihadapannya ini masih mempercayai karakter dalam dongeng dan menganggap mereka ada.

Sehun juga sebenarnya sangat menyukai karakter Vampir, tapi ia tidak sebegitu mengkhayalnya bahwa mereka ada didunia ini. Ia bahkan tak bernah mendengar ada manusia yang dihisap darahnya oleh Vampir.

Siwon melihat sikap Sehun yang meragukan ucapannya, tapi ia mengabaikan itu karena ia yakin sebentar lagi ia akan berhadapan langsung dengan salah satu dari makhluk itu jika tebakannya benar bahwa Sehun adalah _King_ dari _Chess Guard_ selanjutnya.

"Lalu yang kedua adalah manusia yang dianugrahi oleh makhluk dari langit sebuah kekuatan dan setiap kekuatan itu berbeda-beda"

"Tunggu dulu paman, bukankah mereka adalah manusia yang hanya diberi kekuatan? bagaimana bisa manusia berada di tingkat dua terkuat... jika memang makhluk dalam dongeng benar adanya bukankah Vampir atau _Werewolf_ lah yang berada diurutan kedua?" protes Sehun.

Siwon menggeleng, "Aku mengatakannya bukan tanpa alasan, kami menyebut mereka **_Anoxy_**. Itu singkatan dari **_an Anonymous Extra-ordinary_** yang maksudnya adalah orang yang memiliki kemampuan spesial. Jika Anoxy mampu memanfaatkan kekuatan itu mereka bisa berkembang dengan pesat hingga mereka pantas mendapat sebutan Anoxy yang sama juga dengan manusia yang melampaui batas. Mereka bisa menjadi sangat kuat, dan lebih kuat dan sangat kuat hingga mereka mampu mengalahkan kedudukan bangsa Vampir ataupun Serigala tapi ia tidak dapat memusnahkannya tanpa izin sang Noblesse. Kami sangat sulit untuk mengenali mereka, karena sebagian dari mereka memilih untuk menyembunyikan kekuatan itu dan hidup layaknya manusia biasa, mereka menganggap diri mereka aneh"

"Jadi sang _Noblesse_ yang paman maksud adalah sang penguasa?"

Siwon kembali menggeleng, "Tidak, mereka adalah orang yang menghakimi. Merekalah hukum sesungguhnya yang ada didunia ini." Walaupun Sehun masih belum percaya akan apa yang dikatakan Siwon tapi ia cukup tertarik untuk mendengarkannya jadi ia terus mempikirkan ucapan Siwon dan mengingatnya baik-baik.

Siwon pun kembali melanjutkan, "Yang ketiga adalah bangsa _Vampire_. Mereka tergolong makhluk immortal dan mereka memiliki banyak jenis. Yang pertama adalah _Pure Blood_ mereka adalah Vampir Bangsawan yang dapat mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak menyerang umat manusia maupun bangsa lain mereka mematuhi sang Noblesse. Mereka menganggap sang Noblesse adalah penguasa atas mereka jadi bangsa Vampire mematuhi apa yang dikatakan Sang Noblesse, lalu ada _Halfblood_ mereka adalah Vampir yang terlahir atas persilangan bangsa Vampire dengan bangsa lain. Ada pula _Slave_ mereka hampir sama dengan _Halfblood_ hanya saja mereka tidak berpasangan, mereka menjadi Vampir karena situasi terntentu... contohnya kutukan atau ketika seorang Vampir ingin menyelamatkan seorang manusia."

"Ketika seorang Vampir _Pureblood_ maupun _Halfblood_ bersedia memberikan beberapa tetes darah mereka untuk menyelamatkan seseorang itu sama saja dengan sang manusia yang mengikat diri mereka pada sebuah perjanjian dengan Vampir tersebut. Mereka akan menjadi budak dari Vampir itu dan mereka akan mematuhi apa yang tuannya katakan.

Ada juga seorang _Slave_ yang kehilangan tuannya, mereka disebuts sebagai _Alter."_

"Kedua ras Vampir itu juga sangat menghormati sang Noblesse, lalu yang terakhir adalah ras bernama _outcast_ , biaa dibilang ras ini adalah sekumpulan manusia yang gagal dalam proses transisi dirinya menjadi Vampir. Biasanya mereka terlahir akibat ulah bangsa Vampir yang lebih tinggi seperti _Pureblood_ dan _Halfblood_ yang sengaja menghisap darah manusia hingga habis dan manusia itu mati, maka ia akan bangkit sebagai _outcast_ atau para manusia yang sengaja meminum darah seorang Vampir tanpa seizin Vampir tersebut. Dari informasi yang aku punya, ras ini adalah sekumpulan manusia pembangkang yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri mereka hingga mereka sering disebut _monster penghisap darah_ karena mereka akan menyerang siapapun dan mereka tidak dapat mengontrol nafsu makan mereka, mereka juga menentang siapapun... termasuk sang Noblesse"

Sehun sangat familiar dengan apa yang dikatakan Siwon, semua itu pernah ia baca dalam di artikel yang ada di internet maupun buku fantasi, Sehun semakin berpikir bahwa Siwon sedang mendongeng di hadapannya "Aku sudah tahu mengenai itu, aku pernah membacanya di buku dan di internet" kata Sehun lalu ia memutuskan untuk tetap mendengarkan Siwon.

Siwon mengangguk dan kembali menjelaskan, "Lalu yang keempat adalah bangsa _Werewolf_ mereka bukan makhluk _immortal_ mereka layaknya Anoxy ras mereka bisa di musnahkan. Hanya saja panjang umur mereka lebih lama daripada Anoxy"

Siwon kini menatap Sehun dengan serius, ia teringat dengan pengakuan Sehun "Jika kau memang tahu tentang Vampir pasti kau juga tahu konflik mengenai bangsa Vampir dan Serigala bukan? Sebenarnya konflik itu terjadi akibat ulah ras _Outcast_ yang memangsa bangsa _werewolf_ hingga mengakibatkan retaknya hubungan mereka. Bangsa Vampir yang terkenal denga kesombongannya, lalu bangsa Serigala yang menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya... itu tidak terselamatkan. Hingga akhirnya ada seorang makhluk dengan ras makhluk dunia langit datang, dan ia ditugaskan untuk memusnahkan seluruh ras _outcast_ sebagai permintaan maaf untuk bangsa Serigala, bangsa Vampir tidak keberatan... dan peperangan yang seharusnya terjadi antara dua bangsa itu, justru tidak terjadi berkatnya tetapi bangsa Vampir dan Serigala masih memiliki api permusuhan"

Sehun terkejut mengetahui fakta tentang itu, konflik yang diceritakan paman di depannya ini memang mirip sekali dengan beberapa artikel di internet hanya saja... "Aku tidak menyangka jika bangsa Vampir pernah mengalami pemusnahan ras oleh seorang dari langit? ras apa dia? apa dia malaikat?"

Siwon menggeleng tidak tahu, "Aku tidak tahu ras apa dia, tapi aku sangat yakin dia berasal dari ras yang sangat kuat karena berhasil memusnahkan ras _outcast_... karena bagaimanapun juga seorang Vampir sangatlah kuat apalagi jika ia harus memusnahkan seluruh rasnya"

"Bagaimana paman bisa tahu mengenai itu semua? sebagian mengenai konflik itu... aku tidak pernah mengetahuinya di internet maupun buku... aku tidak pernah mendengarnya" sahut Sehun.

"Anggota dewan yang mengatakannya" jawab Siwon dengan jujur.

"Siapa anggota dewan?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, dan bangsa terakhir adalah bangsa Penyihir dalam dunia ini yang aku tahu ada dua jenis penyihir mereka adalah _Witch_ dan _Wizard_. Jika Wizard adalah penyihir yang baik, walaupun terkadang mereka meminta imbalan tetapi mereka tetap menolong bangsa lain yang sedang kesusahan mereka. Lalu Witch, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan mereka apa, mereka layaknya bencana. Mereka berhati jahat dan suka sekali membantu orang-orang jahat yang mau menjadikannya _raja/ratu_ untik dihormati."

"Mereka sangat senang memperdayai orang-orang jahat, jika dalam suatu kelompok kejahatan mereka melibatkan sihir... sudah pasti penyihir jenis _Witch_ lah yang menolong sekaligus menjadi dalang semua itu. Saat aku masih berumur 5 tahun aku pernah bertemu seorang _Wizard..._ "

"B-benarkah?" tanya Sehun dengan suara yang menunggi tanda bahwa ia tengah merasa antusias, terlebih jika paman Siwon di hadapannya itu mengakui pernah bertemu seorang penyihir sungguhan.

"Jadi penyihir itu benar-benar ada? bagaimana perwujudan mereka?"

"Seperti orang biasa pada umumnya, ia terlihat layaknya seorang manusia... waktu itu aku pergi ke pegunungan yang ada di _Daejeon_ bersama keluargaku..."

=••=••=••=

~Flashback~

=••=••=••=

"Siwon kalau kau ingin bermain jangan terlalu jauh dari perkemahan kita nak, disekitar sini terdapat hutan kau bisa tersesat nanti... terlebih kau bisa dalam bahaya jika sampai tersesat ke dalam hutan" ujar ibu dari Siwon memperingati sambil dirinya membereskan tenda untuk mereka tidur nanti malam.

Nyonya Choi tidak tahu saja jika otak cerdas anaknya telah merencanakan kenakalan yang akan ia lakukan nanti saat orang tuanya sudah terlelap. Siwon kecil bermaksud menunjukan pada teman-temannya bahwa ia mampu melakukan tantangan teman-temannya. Mereka menantang Siwon untuk pergi masuk ke dalam hutan dan mengambil tanaman yang ada di hutan pegunungan Daejeon.

Dan disini lah Siwon berada, kaki kecilnya sedang menyusuri jalan menuju hutan. Saat ia pergi ia sudah memastikan orang tuanya benar-benar tidur, ia pergi pada pukul 11 malam tadi ketika melihat jam di pergelangan tangan ayahnya.

Ditemani sebuah lentera Siwon memantapkan diri untuk masuk ke dalam hutan, ia tidak takut dengan hewan buas tapi ia takut dengan sosok tak kasat mata yanh mungkin saja ada di hutan ini, lagipula daerah pegunungan ini memperbolehkan orang lain untuk berkemah itu artinya daerah disekitaran perkemahan di pegunungan ini sangat aman disinggahi manusia.

Pada akhirnya ia mulai masuk ke daerah dengan pepohonan agak lebat, Siwon melihat dataran tanah yang lebih miring. Ia harus hati-hati ketika berjalan nanti, jika salah langkah saja... sudah bisa dipastikan nasibnya akan menjadi buruk dan ia kembali ke perkemahan dengan luka-luka karena ia terguling dari hutan.

Siwon melangkah dengan perlahan tapi pasti, lenteranya semakin ia manfaatkan untuk melihat keadaan tanah di depannya, semakin lama ia ia semakin jauh berjalan ke dalam hutan, Siwon sampai dibuat merinding ketika memperhatikan pohon-pohon di sekitarnya yang sangat besar dan lebat.

Ia terlalu serius memperhatikan hingga tanpa sadar...

DUKK

Oh tidak... Siwon oleng, kakinya menyandung sebuah batu.

Bagaikan Slowmotion Siwon memejamkan matanya seiring dengan tubuhnya yang melayang kebelakang, ia sadar nyawanya bisa saja tidak selamat jika ia benar-benar jatuh dan terguling dari jalan ini. Dalam hatinya ia menjerit memanggil ayah dan ibunya... ia sungguh menyesal...

~Beberapa menit kemudian~

Siwon masih memejamkan matanya, tapi entahlah ini memang perasaannya saja atau memang ia tidak merasakan sakit pada punggungnya dan ia tidak merasakan tubuhnya terguling ditanah sama sekali.

"Pffttt... hey nak sampai kapan kau mau memejamkan mata begitu"

Deg

Siwon terkejut bukan main ketika mendengar suara seseorang, bukankah ia tengah berada di hutan? dan saat pergi ia sendirian dan tidak ada siapapun? Tapi kenapa ia mendengar suara, Siwon tidak sadar posisi tubuhnya saat ini hampir terjatuh.

Siwon perlahan membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya yang langsung memandang ke arah langit-langit, dan Siwon kembali dibuat terkejut dengan pemandangan diatasnya.

Siwon kecil berdegup kencang mendapati seorang... s-seorang penyihir tengah tertawa menatap dirinya diatas sana. Siwon mendapati seorang penyihir dengan penampakan yang sangat mirip seperti dibuku cerita miliknya, penyihir itu memiliki sapu yang dapat terbang dan penyihir diatas sana itu tengah menunggangi sapunya.

Dan... dan ia dapat melihat tangan kanan penyihir berkelamin pria itu tengah memancarkan sebuah cahaya putih, Siwon menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri mendapati kecilnya dikelilingi cahaya putih itu.

Siwon tidak tahu harus berkata apa mendapati ini ssmua... apa mungkin penyihir itu baru saja menolongnya?

Siwon memijakan kakinya pada tanah setelah ia yakin ia sudah cukup tepat dalam posisi berdirinya tiba-tiba saja cahaya putih itu menghilang.

Siwon kembali melihat ke langit-langit dan melihat penyihir itu mulai turun menuju ke arah dirinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya penyihir itu sambil menelisik tubuh Siwon memastikan bocah itu tidak terluka sedikitpun.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang penyihir Siwon justru mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya, "Kau... kau penyihir?" tanya Siwon, matanya terus memperhatikan penyihir dihadapannya memastikan jika apa yang ia lihat benar-benar nyata. Siwon juga menepuk pipinya bahkan mencubit tangannya sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa ia sedang tidak bermimpi.

Penyihir itu tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Siwon yang bisa dikatakan lucu, "Ya aku penyihir..." aku penyihir itu "Apa kau takut padaku?" lanjutnya.

Siwon dengan cepat menggeleng dan penyihir itu terlihat terkejut dengan jawaban Siwon,

"Lalu jika kau tidak takut, ada apa dengan ekspresi itu?"

"Aku hanya... tidak bisa percaya ini semua... ada penyihir sungguhan di dunia nyata. Lagipula paman prnyihir sudah menolongku, aku yakin paman penyihir bukan orang yang jahat"

Mendengar jawaban polos Siwon penyihir itu tersenyum, benar kata mereka manusia adalah makhluk yang luar biasa, pantas saja tuannya jatuh cinta pada salah seorang dari mereka.

Penyihir itu menganggukan kepalanya merasa puas dengan jawaban Siwon, "Lalu apa yang dilakukan anak manusia sepertimu berada di dalam hutan seperti ini?" tanyanya mengintrogasi.

"A-aku... aku sedang melakukan tantangan dari teman-temanku"

"Tantangan?"

"Ya! aku menceritakan pada teman-temanku kalau aku akan pergi ke pegunungan ini dan kemudian mereka menantangku untuk masuk ke dalam hutan dan kembali dengan selamat," jelas Siwon.

"Dan kau menuruti mereka?"

Lantas Siwon mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan..

TUKK

"aww" Siwon meringis mengusap keningnya yang mendapat jitakan dari tangan seorang penyihir.

"Bodoh, seharusnya kau tidak terpancing dengan ucapan temanmu. Kau tahu didalam sini sangat berbahaya terlebih untuk anak kecil sepertimu... kau tidak tahu bahaya apa yang akan datang untung saja aku lewat didekat sini, jika tidak... sudah dipastikan kau akan terluka karena terjatuh orang tuamu pasti akan khawatir."

Siwon menunduk dalam, entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah... ia tidak mendengarkan ucapan ibunya.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." ajak sang penyihir. Siwon pun menurut, dan mereka berjalan kembali menuju tempat dimana Siwon dan keluarganya berkemah.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit Siwon merasa lelah, karena sejak ia masuk ke dalam hutan dan berjalan jauh ke dalamnya ia belum istirahat dan sekarang ia harus berjalan kembali. Ia meminta penyihir itu untuk menumpang pada sapu terbangnya, tapi ia tidak mengizinkan itu.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat dengan duduk di pohon yang cukup besar, "Istirahatlah" kata penyihir itu.

Siwon kecil mengangguk, "Paman penyihir... terima kasih karena sudah mau menolongku dan mengantarku pulang" kata Siwon.

Penyihir itu terkekeh pelan, "Kau tahu bocah, bagi penyihir ucapan Terima Kasih itu tidak berguna... kami menginginkan sebuah imbalan."

Siwon menatapnya bingung, "Aku tidak memiliki apapun untuk aku berikan padamu paman, apa sekarang kau akan membunuhku?" tanya Siwon.

Penyihir itu lantas menggeleng cepat.

"Untuk apa aku membunuhmu, bisa saja dimasa depan kau akan sangat berguna untuku kan?"

"..." Siwon terdiam, ia tidak mengerti maksud paman penyihir itu.

"Aku bisa melihat masa depan... dan aku hendak melihat masa depanmum... kau mau kan?"

Siwon masih terdiam... ia takjub dengan kekuatan penyihir, ternyata mereka bisa melihat masa depan juga? Pada akhirnya Siwon mengangguk setuju ia juga... penasaran seperti apa masa depannya.

~End of Flashback~

"Jadi penyihir itu meramalkan masa depan paman?" tanya Sehun.

"Bukan meramal tapi ia benar-benar melihatnya, ia memintaku mengulurkan tanganku dan aku memberikannya lalu penyihir itu memejamkan matanya, aku tidak tahu apa yang ia lihat tapi kemudian ia menangis sesenggukan. Penyihir itu mengatakan bahwa ia melihat masalalu keluargaku yang menyakitkan, itu kenangan buruk mengingat aku berasal dari keluarga menengah kebawah dan dulu aku sering mendapatkan diskriminasi dari lingkungan sekitarku. Dan kau tahu apa yang ia katakan? ia berkata, 'Ayahmu pria yang baik, katakan pada ayahmu untuk jangan menyerah pada pekerjaannya yang sekarang, lalu katakan padanya tiga hari dari sekarang pulang lah melewati jalan raya jangan melewati gang biasa ia pulang bekerja'."

"Saat itu aku pikir akan ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa ayahku jika ia pulang melewati gang biasa ia pulang tapi ketika aku memintanya ayahku pun menuruti perkataanku, lalu di hari ketiga ia melewati jalan raya untuk pulang terjadi sesuatu... anak seorang pengusaha ternama di Korea diusianya yang ke 18 tahun hampir tertabrak sebuah truk bermuatan besar... ayahku melihatnya dan kau tahu dia menolong anak itu..."

"Keesokan harinya tanpa diduga ayahku diberhentikan dari pekerjaannya dan itu tanpa alasan yang jelas kemudian saat hari menjelang sore rumah kami kedatangan 2 orang tamu berbeda umur dan 6 Bodyguard nya. Ayahku bilang bahwa anak laki-laki yang lebih muda adalah orang yang kemarin ia tolong dari kecelakaan dan kemudian yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kenyataan bahwa ayahku direkrut menjadi manajer disalah satu prusahaan ayah yang anaknya telah ayahku tolong, dan pemberhentian kerja itu ulah dari sang ayah karena ia bermaksud menjadikannya karyawan di perusahaannya. Saat itu aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi, dan aku teringat akan penyihir itu... berkat permintaan penyihir itu semuanya terjadi."

"Akhirnya kehidupan rumah tangga kami semakin membaik dan perlahan kami menyetarakan kedudukan keluarga kami dengan penduduk yang ada di Gangnam, semua orang mulai menghormati keluargaku dan ayahku benar-benar telah sukses.."

"Jadi penyihir yang paman maksud itu memberikan sesuatu layaknya intuisi demi mengubah kehidupan paman?" Siwon mengangguk.

"Ada hal lain yang juga ia katakan saat itu, 'Di masa depan akan ada kelompok bernama Chess Guard, kau berlatihlah bertarung dan jadi kuat dan jadilah bagian dari Chess Guard. Capailah posisi tertinggi yang kau bisa hingga kau memiliki hak untuk mengatur sesuatu' Aku tidak tahu maksud dari perkataannya tapi sebagain memang benar, karena Chess Guard benar-benar terbentuk dan sekarang aku menjadi bagian dari mereka tapi yang tidak aku ketahui adalah apakah aku sudah mencapai posisi tertinggi yang ia maksud" kata Siwon, dan Sehun benar-benar merasakan bimbang dalam suara Siwon.

Jika perkataan penyihir itu benar intuisi yang akan membawa kita pada suatu hal yang tidak terduga, itu artinya paman Siwon akan menghadapi hal tak terduga itu juga, terka Sehun.

"Lupakanlah, aku sangat sulit mencapai posisiku sekarang ini dan itulah tingkatan makhluk yang hidup di bumi ini-"

Sehun menyela, "Hanya itu saja? Lalu bagaimana dengan fairy, succubus, goblin dan lainnya?"

"Mereka ada, tapi yang ku jelaskan barusan adalah bangsa yang kekuatannya berpengaru di bumi..." jawab Siwon.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Chess Guard aku tidak mengerti"

Siwon pun memtusukan untuk melanjutkan ceritanya, "Sekarang kau sudah tahu kan bahwa eksistensi makhkuk fantasi yang ada dalam di dongeng benar-benar ada aku yakin bahkan mereka telah ada sebelum orang tua dari orang tuaku lahir dan bahkan sampai sekarang masih ada lalu... Chess Guard adalah sebuah serikat atau kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai organisasi yang didirikan oleh orang bernama Lee Soo Man sejak 25 tahun yang lalu tepatnya pada tahun 1992, karena saat itu Lee Sooman bermaksud untuk membantu kepolisian dalam menangani kasus yang sulit dan melibatkan kekuatan sihir dan kekuatan lainnya yang tidak bisa dihadapi oleh manusia biasa."

"Anggota Chess Guard dipilah berdasarkan tingkat kekuatannya dan kami menggunakan buah catur untuk menentukan kedudukan anggotanya, dimulai dari Pawn, Rooks, Knight, Bishop, Queen dan King, anggotanya juga terdiri dari orang-orang tingkat kedua yang berpengaruh di dunia ini..." ujar Siwon.

"Ma-maksud paman? Anoxy? Anoxy benar-benar ada?"

"Ya"

"B-bukankah paman bagian dari Chess Guard? Anggota dewan?" tanya Sehun sambil otaknya mengingat-ingat banyak hal yang berkaitan dengan ini semua.

"Bukan, aku tidak seperti yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang kebetulan mampu mencapai posisi perwakilan anggota dewan..." ujar Siwon menjelaskan.

"Kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka memang Anoxy dan sebagian besar anggota Chess Guard adalah Anoxy"

Sehun membelalak terkajut, "A-aku... aku tidak percaya ini, paman pasti mengarang meskipun paman berkata bahwa paman bertemu dengan penyihir sungguhan aku kan belum bertemu jadi aku tidak mungkin bisa percaya dengan ucapan paman" Sehun merasa benar-benar bingung sekarang ia harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Chanyeol memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan api dan Baekhyun memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan cahaya"

"Paman aku masih belum percaya..." kata Sehun menyangkal.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku berada disini? kau pikir bahwa aku sedang bersantai dan mengarang di depanmu sementara aku memiliki tugas penting yang menumpuk di meja kerjaku yang berada dalam markas Chess Guard dan lebih memilih bercerita omong kosong?"

Sehun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia masih bingung, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"King kami telah tiada sejak 17 tahun yang lalu akibat pertempuran dengan bangsa lain yang kami anggota biasa tidak ketahui, hanya ada 2 anggota Chess Guard yang tahu kasus seperti apa yang dihadapi Chess Guard terdahulu dan Kingnya lalu sisanya hanyalah anggota dewan yang mengetahuinya. Tapi aku mendengar desas-desus bahwa kasus 17 tahun yang lalu adalah pemanfaatan bangsa lain untuk bereksperimen menciptakan bangsa yang baru, aku tidak tahu siapa pelakunya dan anggota dewan juga telah melupaan siapa pelakunya."

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu ada kasus seorang pengusaha yang kaya raya bernama Kim Young Min yang melakukan eksperimen, yang jadi permasalahannya adalah eksperimen yang ia lakukan bukanlah eksperimen biasa. Eksperimen itu ia lakukan terhadap hewan-hewan yang ia tangkap, hewan yang mati ia anggap gagal... tapi hampir semua hewan yang ia tangkap dan jadi bahan percobaan eksperimennya selalu mati dan itu membuat masyarakat Korea resah sekaligus marah karena itu dianggap sebagai penyiksaan hewan-hewan yang notabenenya adalah makhluk hidup. Pada akhirnya kami Chess Guard memutuskan untuk menindak lanjuti kasus Youngmin, kami sangat kesulitan mencari tahu keberadaan lab eksperimen Youngmin karena ia menutup akses atas informasi mengenai labnya dan dari sekian banyak lab kami berhasil menemukan sekaligus menggeledah 1 lab Youngmin. Itu sebabnya aku tahu bahwa hewan-hewan disana mati dengan bau yang sangat busuk, aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya di lab itu dan para dokter hewan pun tidak dapat mengidentifikasi apa yang dilalui hewan-hewan itu, yang tersisa disana adalah beberapa hewan yang hidup dan itu karena mereka belum menjalani eksperimennnya, akhirnya Youngmin di tangkap untuk beberapa bulan saja karena ia mengaku tidak akan mengulangi perbuatannya terhadap hewan-hewan..."

"Kejam sekali Kim Youngmin itu..." gumam Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu beberapa minggu yang lalu Kim Young Min menggelar acara konferensi pers dan mengumumkan bahwa ia akan melakukan eksperimen besar-besaran, aku tidak tahu eksperimen apa yang akan dia lakukan dan aku berpikir bahwa ia tengah bermain kata karena ia pernah bilang tidak akan mengulangi perbuatannha terhadap hewan-hewan. Aku pikir bahwa ia akan mengulanginya tapi kali ini ia akan melakukannya pada manusia karena... sehari setelah konferensi pers itu... terjadilah sebuah bencana... Kepolisian setempat melaporkan hilangnya 25 orang di kota-kota besar..."

Sehun kembali dibuat terkejut, nafasnya tercekat... jadi berita yang pernah ia tonton waktu itu benar adanya? Bukan rekayasa biasa agar penduduk Korea tidak lagi melakukan aktifitas berlebihan diluar rumah?

"Bukan itu saja, hilangnya 25 lima orang juga terjadi di berbagai kota besar di negara lain..." kata Siwon pandangannya kosong menatap pada rerumputan di taman,

"I-itu keterlaluan paman..."

Siwon mengangguk, itu memang keterlaluan bahkan Siwon tidak bisa membayangkan nasib umat manusia kedepannya... andaikan ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan sudah pasti ia lakukan... penyihir itu tidak mengatakan segalanya...

"Kenapa...? kenapa mereka melakukan itu? dan kenapa paman tidak langsung menangkap pria bernama Youngmin itu?" lirih Sehun merasa dunia saat ini telah sangat berantakan.

Siwon mendelik ke arah Sehun "Andaikan aku bisa melakukan itu, tapi apa kau lupa bahwa kami tidak mengetahui lab Youngmin yang lain? kami harus memiliki bukti yang kuat untuk memberatkan Youngmin dan kami juga harus mendapati keberadaan Youngmin dalam labnya karena Youngmin sangat sulit ditemukan, selama beberapa tahun keberadaan Youngmin bagaikan hantu" ujar Siwon matanya sambil melirik gerak-gerik yang ia tunjukkan dan Siwon puas dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan. Siwon sangat yakin jika King selanjutnya adalah Sehun... King terdahulu akan marah jika seseorang mendapatkan musibah akibat ulah orang lain.

Lalu Siwon kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dan semingu lebih beberapa hari yang lalu terjadi kasus penculikan sekaligus perampokan yang menimpa orang tua temanmu Kyungsoo, aku mengira bahwa mereka adalah pelaku yang sama karena dengan terculiknya kedua orang tua Kyungsoo itu menggenapkan kasus penculikan di hari itu menjadi 25... lalu penculikan itu melibatkan orang dari Chess Guard karena saksimata yang notabenenya adalah tetangga Kyungsoo telah mencoba menghubungi polisi setempat tapi mereka mengatakan bahwa sambungan ke kepolisian tengah sibuk, pelaku yang berada dalam Chess Guard bisa jadi telah meretas jaringan kepolisian setempat... jika itu perampokan dan penculikan biasa, manamungkim mereka mau repot-repot membius penjaga keamanan dan masuk ke dalam perkomplekan sementara di dekat pos keamanan sudah terdapat rumah mewah? bukankah dapat memungkinkan mereka untuk tertangkap?"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, saat ia berkunjung memang benar rumah Kyungsoo berada ditengah-tengah perkomplekan, jika itu perampokan biasa sudah pasti perampok itu akan mencari aman dengan merampok rumah yang dekat dengan jalan keluar... dan jika itu perampokan biasa mereka akan menyekap petugas keamanan... tapi mereka membiusnya... "Tapi bukankah ini adalah rahasia Chess Guard... kenapa paman mengatakannya padaku?"

Siwon terkekeh pelan ternyata Sehun cukup peka "Dengarkan aku" nada bicara Siwon terdengar semakin serius, "Setelah kasus penculikan itu terjadi anggota dewan mengutusku untuk membimbing anggota Chess Guard yang terkuat untuk menyelediki kasus ini, karena para penculik itu semakin berani dengan menerobos rumah seseorang dan menculik sang pemilik rumah. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja mengutus ketua dari Knight tapi aku pikir untuk berjaga-jaga jika nanti terjadi perang... ketua tingkat Knight harus telah mempersiapkan petarung mereka, saat ini para Chess Guard tengah berlatih lebih keras sebab itu lah aku mengutus Chanyeol dan mengizinkan Baekhyun..."

"Chanyeol adalah seorang Knight yang cukup kuat setelah Seunghyun sang ketua. Aku menugaskan Chanyeol bukan tanpa alasan... alasan pertama adalah dalam kasus pertama Youngmin yang melibatkan hewan kakaknya lah yang berhasil menemukan lab eksperimen Youngmin."

"Kakak? Chanyeol memiliki kakak?" tanya Sehun memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

"Ya, Chanyeol memiliki kakak perempuan bernama Park Yura dan Yura lah yang berhasil menemukan lab eksperimen Youngmin bersama Byun Baekbeom, kakak laki-laki Baekhyun dan Seunghyun sang ketua Knight..."

"Mereka memiliki kakak? lalu kenapa paman tidak menugaskan mereka saja?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa mereka memiliki kakak, yang mereka tahu hanyalah mereka anak tunggal di keluarga mereka karena Yura dan Baekbeom telah bergabung dengan Chess Guard sejak kecil... Yura dan Baekbeom juga meminta kami untuk merhasiakannya, mereka ingin Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi kuat dengan sendirinya. Saat aku memberikan tugas pada Yura, Baekbeom dan Seunghyun itu ketika mereka masih berstatus anggota, saat ini Seunghyun menjadi ketua karena keberhasilan mereka dalam menangani kasus Youngmin dan selama penyelidikan itu Seunghyun berkembang dengan pesat ia menjadi sangat kuat bahkan hampir merebut posisiku dari perwakilan anggota dewan... dan sekarang aku tidak bisa menugaskan Seunghyun karena saat ini adalah dia ketua Knight, dan Yura maupun Baekbeom... mereka menghilang"

"Menghilang????" Siwon mengangguk, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua saat penobatan Seunghyun menjadi Knight mereka tidak muncul, bahkan hingga satu bulan kemudin. Kami sudah mencoba mencari keberadaan mereka dari apartemen bahkan hingga ke rumah teman mereka berdua tapi mereka bagaikan ditelan bumi... tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan mereka berdua... dan sampai saat ini adik mereka tidak tahu mengenai hal itu karena aku harus memegang janjiku untuk tidak mengatakannya... aku pikir jika mereka diculik anak buah Youngmin mungkin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa menemukan kakak mereka..."

"Alasan lain adalah karena Chanyeol adalah petarung yang kuat, berdasarkan data yang aku peroleh dari hasil latihan para Knight, nilai Chanyeol sangat luar biasa. Setiap harinya ia selalu berkembang menjadi lebih kuat dari hari sebelumnya, kekuatan Chanyeol seperti tidak terbatas jika ia melakukan penyelidikan ini aku yakin Chanyeol akan sama kuatnya dengan Seunghyun atau bahkan ia bisa melampainya... dan aku telah mengatakan semua ini padamu Sehun... aku harap kau menjaga rahasia ini juga agar Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak menjadi lemah"

Susana menjadi hening Sehun tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri bagaimana bisa paman Siwon tiba-tiba menceritakan segalanya lalu memintanya untuk merahasiakan segalanya, "Paman dari semua penjelasanmu aku belum mendapat jawabanku... kenapa paman mengatakan segalanya padaku?"

Siwon beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri Sehun, lalu ia menempatkan dirinya disebelah Sehun "Apa kau ingat kalau aku mengatakan bahwa sudah 17 tahun semenjak tewasnya King dari Chess Guard?"

Sehun menoleh, "Ya aku ingat" jawab Sehun.

"Sejak saat itu Chess Guard tidak memiliki King..."

Sehun menyela, "Bukankah Chess Guard memiliki Queen?"

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sejak awal dibentuknya Chess Guard kami tidak tahu siapa Queen kami, bahkan hingga saat ini. Aku percaya kami memiliki Queen tapi Queen tidak pernah menampakan dirinya dan anggota dewan juga tidak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaan Queen dari Chess Guard. Tapi... sejak dibentukan serikat Chess Guard kami sepakat untuk menentukan King dari benda yang ditinggalkan olehnya... anggota dewan mengatakan bahwa peninggalan King adalah sebuah kalung"

"Bukankah kau memiliki kalung itu Oh... Se-Hun? Baekhyun mengatakannya padaku..."

Siwon mempeehatikan Sehun yang merogoh kantung celananya dan mengekuarkan sapu tangan, lalu ia membuka saputangan itu dan meraih liontin berbandul S "Maksud paman ini? ini pasti bukan kalung yang paman dan anggota dewan maksud... ini hanya kalung biasa yang... aku lupa bagaimana aku mendapatkannya hanya saja kalung ini sudah ada sejak aku kecil dan aku yakin ini bukan kalung yang paman maksud?"

Siwon menggeleng tidak setuju dengan pendapat Sehun, "Tidak... hari pertama dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertugas mereka merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar dan kekuatan itu terasa sedang sangat sedih dan kekuatan itu hilang ketika kau menabrak Chanyeol... kau pemilik kekuatan itu kan?" tanya Siwon mengintrogasi Sehun.

"Makasud paman apa? apa paman mengira aku seperti makhluk Anoxy yang paman maksud? apa paman mengira aku adalah tokoh utama dari cerita yang paman maksud? apa paman mengira aku sepeeti karakter dalam anime fiksi yang sebelumnya hanya manusia biasa tapi ternyata aku memiliki kekuatan besar yang bersemayam dalam diriku begitu?" tanya Sehun retoris.

Anggukan kepala Siwon membuat Sehun sangat jengkel, kenapa paman dihadapannya ini tidak mau mempercayainya bahwa ia hanya manusia biasa, "Apa kau ingat dimana kau menemukan Kyungsoo?"

"Di dalam sebuah lemari besar yang memilili pintu menuju ruang bawah tanah" jawan Sehun dengan ketus.

"Bukankah kau mempertanyakan sihir apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, seharusnya kau bisa menyadari hal ganjil itu. Lemari yang kau lihat saat itu adalah lemari yang terbuat dari kekuatan magis dan diselimuti aura magis... jika kau manusia biasa atau kau adalah orang berhati jahat kau tidak akan bisa melihat lemari itu... kau tidak akan menemukan Kyungsoo. Kecuali jika pengguna sihir itu adalah pengguna sihir tingkat tinggi yang bisa menentukan siapa yang bisa melihat-siapa yang tidak..."

"Dan kau mengira lorong itu lorong bawah tanah? kau salah besar, lorong itu bukan lorong bawah tanah... tapi lorong dimensi yang bisa menghubungkanmu ke suatu tempat yang sangat jauh..."

Sehun tertawa meremehkan, "Apa kau sedang mengarang lagi paman?" tanya Sehun.

Siwon balas terkekeh, "Kau meragukan kebenarannya Oh Se-Hun, atau kau tidak menyadarinya juga? Seperti yang kau katakan Kyungsoo disembunyikan didalam ruang bawah tanah biasa yang pintunya ada di dalam lemari, kenapa para penjahat itu tidak menemukan keberadaan Kyungsoo bersembunyi?" tanya Siwom dengan menekankan pada kata ruang bawah tanah biasa.

Senyum remeh yang sebelumnya menghias di wajah tampan Sehun berubah jadi ekspresi terkejut, "M-mungkin itu hanya kebetulan mereka tidak memeriksanya" sanggah Sehun.

Siwon menatap Sehun disebelahnya dengan alis terangkat, "Benarkah? lalu bagaimana dengan para kepolisian yang datang keesokan harinya? apakah polisi itu sebodoh para penjahat yang kita maksud hingga tidak memeriksa lemari yang akan membawa mereka pada tempat persembunyian Kyungsoo"

Deg

Yang dikatakan Siwon benar adanya, tapi bagaimana mungkin ia adalah King dari serikat tempat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bekerja? ia tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun, lagipula ia belum percaya sepenuhnya pada apa yang Siwon ceritakan... tapi misteri kekuatan sihir yang ia lihat sudah menjawab pertannyaannya... jika lemari itu terlihat oleh mata manusia biasa seharusnya Kyungsoo sudah ditemukan hari itu juga... lagipula bentuk lemari tersebut tidak normal. Terlebih denyan tingginya yang menyentuh lantai dua rumah Kyungsoo...

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mempercayainya saat ini juga, tapi aku sangat berharap kau mau memikirkannya dengan akal sehatmu karena nasib Chess Guard ada pada King... sementara itu aku akan menanyakan anggota dewan bagaimana cara membuktikan bahwa itu adalah kalung peninggalan King terdahulu... ayo kembali, saat ini aku perlu penjelasan mengenai kepala sekolahmu" ajak Siwon yang sudah beranjak dari duduknya.

"Oh ya, apa Kau dan Kyungsoo pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya?" tanya Siwon

"Tidak sama sekali, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya merasa seperti pernah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo sebelumnya" ujar Siwon.

"Mungkin saja kalian pernah bertemu dijalan kan Kyungsoo memang mengaku sering berjalan-jalan keluar rumah" timpal Sehun, bangkit dari duduknya.

Kyungsoo kembali mendekati jendela, ia membuang nafas lega ketika mendapati Siwon dan Sehun yang ternyata hanya ke halaman rumah sakit. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat lalu berbalik menjauhi jendela ia duduk pada sofa yang bersebelahan dengan Yifan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk dihadapan mereka dan Dokter Zhang duduk di sofa yang terletak diujung tengah sebelah kanan.

Sebenarnya Yixing kebingungan, apa hubungan dirinya dengan ini semua ia kan hanya dokter yang merawat pasiennya Kyungsoo... tapi kenapa pak tua bernama Choi Si Won itu memintanya mengawasi keempat orang ini terlebih mengawasi emosi Chanyeol... bagaimana kalau nanti Chanyeol mengamuk secara tiba-tiba? ckckck pikiranmu terlalu berlebihan Zhang Yixing.

"Mereka akan kembali dalam satu jam..." kata Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Yixing terlihat kebingungan mendengar itu tapi beberapa detik kemudiam mereka sadar yang dimaksud 'mereka' yang diucapkan Kyungsoo adalah Sehun dan Siwon.

Akhirnya Yixing membuka percakapan ini dengan canggung, "Ayo kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat, kalian hanya perlu berkenalan kan" katanya sambil tersenyum, namun senyuman itu hilang tergantikan oleh wajah terkejutnya ketika Chanyeol membuka suara dengan nada yang galak.

Terjadi keheningan yang sangat lama sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suara.

"Kau Kyungsoo kan? Kenapa kau duduk bersamanya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil matanya melirik Yifan yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke tangan kanan yang bertumpu pada lengan sofa merasa bosan. Kyungsoo mendengus pelan melihat kelakuan sombong Yifan yang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

Kyungsoo membuka suara dengan suara lemahnya, "Dia tidak berbahaya seperti yang kau pikirkan" katanya membela Yifan dan Yifan yang mendapat pembalaan itu semakin besar kepala dengan menyuarakan suara menguapnya, itu membuat Chanyeol tersulut emosi ia beranjak berdiri hendak mengeluarkan pedang yang dibawanya hingga sebuah suara mirip kepakan sayap menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu kecuali Kyungsoo dan Yifan si pemilik sayap dibuat terkesima oleh kemunculan sayap yang berada tepat di punggung Yifan.

Mereka bertiga tercengang sekaligus takjub bukan main melihat sayap indah yang berada dipunggung Yifan, sayap itu sangat panjang den lebar berwarna abu-abu kian terlihat indah dengan sulur-sulur keemasan yang yang membalut sayap itu... tanda bahwa sang pemilik sayap adalah malaikat agung.

"K-K-Kau... Kau... ti-tidak mungkin..." kata Chanyeol entah mengapa kakinya terasa lemas ia bahkan tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang menganga melihat sosok Yifan, ia masih terhipnotis dengan pandangannya tak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Yixing membekap mulutnya mencoba untuk tidak berteriak karena ia tidak percaya jika dihadapannya saat ini ada seorang Angel.

"Kau memang cukup kuat untuk ukuran makhluk berlabel Anoxy, hanya saja kau belum cukup kuat untuk menghadapiku, nak" ujar Yifan, suaranya bagaikan gema di telinga ketiga orang itu.

"Sudah lah, Seraphim akan menghukummu jika kau terus menyombongkan dirimu dihadapan makhluk buatan tuhannya" sebuah suara menginterupsi Yifan, itu Kyungsoo.

Yifan berdecih, "Kalian penasaran siapa aku yang sebenarnya bukan? ini lah aku" kata Yifan bagaikan bisikan tapi suara itu masih cukup bisa untuk didengar ketiga makhluk yang sejak tadi penasaran dengan identitasnya, lalu Yifan pun kembali melipat sayapnya.

"Kau... Angel... pantas saja k-kuatan yang aku rasakan terasa berbeda... terasa sangat kuat dan agung" guma Baekhyun dengan kalimat yang sedikit melantur karena ia begitu terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa ia saat ini ia dihadapkan dengan sesosok malaikat agung.

"Kalian sudah tahu bukan siapa pria disebelahku, kalian harus merahasiakan ini dari siapapun jika kalian membocorkannya maka imbalannya adalah nyawa kalian" tutur Kyungsoo memperingati.

Memang hanya beberapa orang boleh mengetahui wujud asli seorang malaikat atas seizin malaikat tersebut, jika tidak maka malaikat itu berhak membunuh atau membungkam mukut seorang yang melihatnya atas izin Seraphim."B-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Chanyeol entah pada siapa.

"Kau yang menyelidiki kasusku bukan? Park Chan Yeol... dalam pengelihatanku pelaku itu telah mengetahui kemampuanku yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan bangsa yang ada di langit... sebab itu lah mereka mengincarku dan berusaha menculikku untuk kepentingan mereka..."

"J-jadi? karena..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia paham apa maksud Chanyeol "Mereka hendak melakukan sesuatu, dan firasatku mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang akan mereka lakukan sangatlah buruk dan mereka ingin menyampaikan keinginannya pada tuhan melalui para Angel untuk itu lah mereka mencoba menculikku tapi tidak berhasil..." ujar Kyungsoo, wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan seorang Angel disini?" tanya Yixing penasaran.

"Dia tengah menggantikan tugas kelima penjaga putra Lucifer" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Lu..ci..fer?" ulang Dokter Zhang dengan mengeja suku katanya... ia tengah berpikir keras. Ia merasa familiar dengan nama itu...

"Kau bercanda? Lucifer maksudmu The Fallen Angel yang adalam mitos itu? apakah dia benar-benar ada di dunia ini?" kata Baekhyun meragukan ucapan Kyungsoo, tangannya bersidekap dan ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung sofa.

Dokter Zhang melempar pandangannya pada Baekhyun, ya benar... Lucifer... malaikat yang diusir dari langit.

"Apa kau menganggapnya bercanda sementara kau telah melihat seorang malaikat yang dapat membuktikan bahwa keberadaan sang Lucifer memanglah ada di dunia ini?"

Kalimat itu membuat Baekhyun cemberut kesal, jika malaikat itu berkata ada Baekhyun yakin malaikat yang sebut Lucifer pasti ada... dan ia meragukannya, dalam hati Baekhyun merutuki keraguannya itu. Tapi Baekhyun teringat akan satu hal yang baru saja dikatakan Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo kau bilang dia..." Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah Yifan "Sedang menggantikan tugas Lima penjaga putra Lucifer? apa maksudnya itu? bisakah kami tahu?"

Hahh

Kyungsoo membuang nafas ia sudah mengira bahwa ini akan terjadi, berbeda dengan Chanyeol dan Dokter Zhang yang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing justru Baekhyun dengan terang-terangan menyuarakan rasa penasarannya.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" tanya Kyungsoo tanda bahwa Baekhyun diperbolehkan untuk mencari informasi.

"Apa itu Lima Penjaga Putra Lucifer? dan 'Putra Lucifer' apakah The Fallen Angel memiliki seorang putra?

Sementara Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Dokter Zhang telinganya terfokus pada Kyungsoo kini Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya mulai menjelaskan apa yang ditanyakan Baekhyun, "Sudah beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu salah satu malaikat agung yang dihormati tuhan dan diakui kekuatannya oleh Seraphim yang notabenenya adalah tingkat tertinggi dari bangsa malaikat di usir dari langit karena menentang perintah Tuhan, ialah sang Lucifer. Ia hidup dibumi dengan wujud manusianya dan ia jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita dari ras Vampire. Wanita itu bernama Roxanne, ia adalah wanita yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan ia adalah ras Pureblood. Roxanne mengetahui kalau ternyata suaminya adalah seorang malaikat yang diusir dari dunia langit..." Kyungsoo mendelik pada tiga orang yang kini menatapnya dengan serius berbeda dengan Yifan yang sejak tadi tenang karena ia memilih untuk tidur dengan pose kerennya, pfttt ingin sekali ia menertawai wajah serius ketiga orang lainnya tapi ia tidak seusil itu. Kyungsoo pun memilih untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Akhirnya mereka memiliki seorang putra, Lucifer maupun istrinya tidak mengetahui putra mereka masuk ke dalam ras apa karena sejak dalam kandungan Roxanne dan setelah ia tumbuh ia tidak menunjukan gejala apapun. Putra mereka tidak memiliki sayap tapi ia juga tidak memiliki nafsu menghisap darah pada hewan maupun orang lain itu membuat Lucifer dan istrinya kebingungan... akhirnya ia menerobos langit untuk bertemu dengan Seraphim agar mau mengabulkan permintannya untuk menanyakan ras apa yang di dapat putranya... ia tidak percaya jika putranya menjadi manusia... tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Akhirnya Lucifer hanya mendapat petunjuk, tuhan memerintahkannya untuk menanamkan selembar bulu dari sayapnya pada diri putranya... dan meminta Lucifer membawanya pada seorang penyihir bernama Thomas. Kemudia Thomas memberitahukan bahwa kelak putranya lah yang akan memilih ras apa yang akan ia kehendaki... sementara itu dia akan menjadi manusia. Mengetahui hal itu, Lucifer pun mencabut 5 buah bulu dari sayapnya dan kembali meminta bantuan pada Seraphim untuk membuat 5 orang malaikat yang akan menemani dan menjaga putranya selama ia menjadi manusia, kelima malaikat itu sangat kuat... terlebih salah satu dari mereka memiliki sayap putih yang memungkinkannya untuk menjadi malaikat gaung di dunia langit mereka juga benar-benar sangat kuat..."

Bagaikan dalam proses belajar dan mengajar Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya meminta atensi Kyungsoo, pria bermata bulat itu pun melemparkan tatapannya pada sosok bertelinga lebar bernama Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang mengatakan 'Ada Apa?'

Melihat itupun Dokter Zhang, maupun Baekhyun juga melemparkan pandangan mereka menatap Chanyeol.

"Yang terbayang dibenakku saat mendengar malaikat adalah sosok dengan wujud manusia... dengan sayap putih... tapi kenapa dia meniliki warna abu-abu?"

"Itu karena dia salah satu malaikat yang tengah menjalani hukuman dari tuhan, sebab itulah warna sayapnya berbeda... Lucifer sendiri memiliki warna gelap pada sayapnya dengan sulur yang benar-benar emas..."

Kali ini Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, "Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah mengenal ras Angel dilangit sana, bisakah kau menjelaskannya? dan bisakah sebelumnya kau melanjutkan ceritamu mengenai putra Lucifer? apa yang terjadi padanya?" Dokter Zhang mengangguk setuju dengan permintaan Baekhyun.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu terjadi peristiwa yang membuat putra Lucifer harus kembali memilih jati dirinya dimasa depan nanti, hanya itu saja itu sebabnya mungkin kelima malaikat penjaga sang putra Lucifer yang beranggotakan Chase, Ty, Aiden, Elias, dan Nikky akan ditugaskan lagi. Lalu mengenai malaikat, jumlah mereka sangat banyak lebih banyak dari kesatuan seluruh bangsa yang tinggal dibumi... yang memimpin mereka adalah malikat agung, mereka disebut Seraphim, seorang Seraphim sangat tinggi kedudukannya... karena hanya mereka lah yang diperbolehkan untuk berinteraksi dengan tuhan. Seraphim memiliki masanya sendiri sebab itu lah di langit ada banyak malaikat kuat yang menjadi kandidat Seraphim selanjutnya... tanda bahwa seorang malaikat itu sangat kuata dalah warna sulur mereka yang haruslah emas atau keemasan, sayap besar nan indah dengan jumlah banyak dan juga berwarna putih. Lalu malaikat tingkat menengah ditandai dengan sulur mereka yang berwarna biru, yang ketiga adalah malaikat normal biasa yang hanya memiliki sayap putih... dan yang terakhir adalah malaikat yang menjalani hukuman, mereka memiliki warna abu-abu..."

"Malaikat dengan warna sayap hitam pekat... warna itu hanya dimiliki oleh Lucifer seorang... jika seoramg malaikat yang menjalani hukuman tetapi memiliki sulur emas... itu artinya dia adalah malaikat yang cukup kuat karena ia salah satu dari kandidat Seraphim, mereka adalah malaikat agung... meskipun tengah menjalani hukuman..." suara Kyungsoo mengecil di akhir kalimat.

"Lalu siapa putra Lucifer itu dan dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol pensaran.

Ini adalah pertanyaan yang sangat Kyungsoo sukai, "Putra Lucifer berada diantara kita" ujar Kyungsoo sambil bibirnya menyunggikan senyum pada Chanyeol... tapi Dokter Zhang merasa janggal dengan senyum itu. Bagaimanapun juga ia seorang dokter, ia mengetahui sedikit ilmu psikologi.

Suasana ruangan itu hening sampai pada akhirnya Dokter Zhang kembali membuka suara, "Bagaimana kau tahu itu semua?"

Kyungsoo dengan santai menjawab, "Aku indigo, dan aku berteman dengan pria disampingku ini yang notabenenya adalah sahabat sekaligus tangan kanan Lucifer... Cukup. Aku perli melakukan sesuatu sebelum mereka sampai disini... sesuatu yang ingin kalian ketahui akan terungkap" peringat Kyungsoo ketika salah satu dari mereka hendak mengajukan pertanyaan lagi... suasana ruangan itu menegang karena Kyungsoo menunjukan kekuatannya.

Ketiga orang diruangan itu tercengang dan terus memperhatikan sosok Kyungsoo yang memposisikan tangan kanan dihadapannya lalu memejamkan mata dengan bibir yang seperti mengucap sesuatu. Bukan itu yang membuat ketiga orang itu terkejut, tapi mereka terkejut akibat 5 bolaa cahaya yang muncul dari kelima jari tangan Kyungsoo.

Mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas kelima bola itu mendekat ke wajah Kyungsoo. Lalu Kyungsoo berkata pada kelima bola cahaya itu, "Katakan pada tuan kalian, Putra Hades membutuhkan bantuan mereka lagi"

"Pergilah" perintah Kyungsoo, setelahnya kelima bola itu keluar melalui jendela dan berpencar ke arah berlawanan dimana kelima penjaga yang dimaksud tuan mereka berada.

"T-tadi itu apa...?" tanya Yixing tidak percaya.

Kyungsoo mengedikan bahunya, "Tadi hanyalah caraku berkomunikasi dengan kelima penjaga" sahutnya enteng, membuat Dokter Zhang menggeleng tidak percaya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat akan sesuatu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan siapa kau sebenarnya dan kenapa kau mampu berteman dengan para malaikat? lalu siapa putra Lucifer itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lelah, "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya? suatu saat nanti kalian akan mendapatkan jawaban atas peetanyaan kalian untuk sementara aku ingin meminta tolong pada kalian bertiga" kata Kyungsoo dengan serius.

"Setelah ini aku harus melakukan sesuatu, tetapi jika aku gagal melakukannya aku mohon pada kalian untuk menjaga Sehun... dia temanku yang sangat baik yang mau mencariku ketika aku tidak ada, dia teman yang baik yang mencemaskan aku... aku mohon pastikan dia untuk tetap hidup karena suatu saat nanti kalian akanembutuhkannya..."

Baekhyun mengernyit tidak suka, "Kenapa kau berkata seperti kita akam berpisah?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, "Kita memang akan terpisah... tapi aku akan berusaha untuk berjumpa dengan kalian lagi. Satu hal lagi, tolong rahasiakan mengenai identitas Yifan" katanya ambigu.

TOK TOK

Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya memperhatikan pintu kamar rawat dimana mereka berada dan tersenyu mendapati Sehun telah kembali.

Setelahnya, terjadilah percakapan kembali tentang Siwon yang meminta penjelasan apa yang telah mereka bicarakan, identitas pria yang datang bersama Sehun hingga hingga Siwon bertanya siapa pelaku kejahatannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menjawab setengah dari 2 pertanyaan Siwon, dan tidak menjawab secara jujur siapa Yifan sebenarnya karena dihadapannya kini terdapat Sehun yang tidak diperbolehkan untuk tahu dengan jelasnnya.

Tidak terasa mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam lamanya di dalam rumah sakit, Yifan yang sudah terbangun dan ia mengantar Sehun ke rumahnya, Dokter Zhang sudah kembali ke ruangannya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah menunggu Siwon yang berkata akan keluar sebentar lagi.

Siwon menatap Kyungsoo dengan lekat hingga mampu membuat Kyungsoo salah tingkah, "Kenapa kau tidak pulang paman?" tanya Kyungsoo berusaha menghilangkan awkward yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Siwon tersenyum kecil lalu pergi menuju pintu keluar, tapi sebelum ia benar-benar keluar Siwon berhasil membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdebar dengan sangat cepat.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau adalah orang yang sama dengan waktu itu karena ketika melihatmu untuk pertama kali, aku seperti melihat dirinya dalam dirimu, dan meskipun kau tidak mau menjawabnya tadi aku bersumpah aku akan membuatmu menjawab pertanyaanku yang dulu dan juga sekarang... paman penyihir." ujar Siwon tanpa membalikan badannya, lalu ia melangkah keluar meninggalkan sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah menyentuh bagian luar organ dalamnya yang berdetak dengan cepat.

~TBC~

HOLAAA gua gak jadi update besok, jadi update sekarang, peace... kai nya chapter depan aja biar ena. Btw thanks buat yang udah kasih saran tadi dan JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! gua butuh masukan...


End file.
